The Story Of Chi'ishin Palace
by zeenz
Summary: The first time she had been in his presence for longer than ten minutes, he had kissed her. And it wasn't because he thought she was beautiful, it was to get out of a marriage neither he nor his fiancée wanted. Had he known how hard he would fall, he would have done it anyway. The story of how General Guen Tae fell in love with Yuno, the lady-in-waiting who served his betrothed.
1. Chapter 1: The Gods are Truly Generous

The week had started out without anything out of the ordinary. Lee Geun Tae had spent the begining of the week supressing a rebelion near the border to the Kai province and the remainder of it lazing around, practicing his swordsmanship and arguing with his fiance; Yura, lady of one of the highest noble families in the country. Her beauty was said to be unparalleled in the entire province, her grace could put a swan to shame and her attitude...was enough to drive him insane.

She was a snot-nosed, air headed brat who knew of nothing more than luxury and ease. Her every spoken wish had been granted since childhood by her filthy rich father, now she expected the same from him. "I don't understand why men must assert their might by always going to war. It's completely pointless." Her nasaly broke through his thoughts.  
"Huh?" he turned towards her lazily, sincerely not in the mood to endure her crap. He was about to rudely tell her to leave when he saw his mother sending meaningful glares his way.  
" Well, my _dearest_ Yura," His voice dripping with sarcasm " If we didn't go to war, the Kai province would take over our land, your father's wealth would be deposed and you would most likely be sold to the highest bidder." He snorted a bit at the image.

Her horrified expression absolutely made his day, he sent a silent prayer of thanks to the gods when she left with an indigant huff almost immediately. Though he pretended not to hear the snarky remark she had mumbled under her breath " At least by dying, you would be doing the entire universe a favour, Guen Tae-sama."  
"Now, now, Yura-sama..." Her Lady in waiting chided, following her. Yuki, was it? Yuru? Sushi?

"Yuno seems to get along with Lady Yura well." His mother said, deciding to appear out of the blue.  
Ah, yes, Yuno.

"Hmmm" He murmured, "Seems to be among the few who can stand her."  
"She is just a tad bit free-spirited and strongly opinionated..."

"A tad bit?"

"You will grow to love her after you actually get married." His mother tried in vain to reassure him.

He did NOT want to marry her.

The week,however, soon witnessed a very darastic turn of events.

It was late at night and the whole palace was asleep, aside from the general himself, who was pondering over his impending marriage and his unwillingness to partake in it. What was the point of marriage between two who could not keep one another happy? It was a one way ticket to misery. Frustrated with twisting and turning in his bed, he finally decided to head out for a walk. Throwing on his robe, which fell loosely around his muscular form, and taking up his sharpened sword, he opened the door to be greeted by the cozy breeze that blew at night.

The quiet was comforting, a welcome change from the hustle and bustle of everyday since the arrival of his fiance. His mind once again drifted to his marriage. Love had never been a priority in his life. His love for battle and his love for the king and his country had never made such a thing necessary. But now, most his old colleagues were married and often talked of the affections of their wives. Would it be too uncharacteristic of him to wish for someone who would make his heart fill with joy?

Well, what was the point of regret now? He couldn't just back out of the engagement, the girl would be ridiculed and besides, he had the chance to refuse the proposal months before, however he had been too preoccupied with a threat from the southern border to have actually cared. Thus his mother had taken the initiative to finally get him to settle down.

"You must leave! Now!"  
The anxious voice startled him. An intruder? It seemed to be coming from one of the guest halls. He tightened his grip on his blade, ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

"Hiro, if any one finds out, you will be killed." That voice. Yura? His brows furrowed in confusion.

" I had to see you again, Yura! I can not let you marry any other man but I. I love you, do you not know that?" The voice replied, gruff and obviously male.  
With his sword drawn, he slowly pried the door open " And it is because I love you that I am asking you to leave, please." She sounded as though she was on the verge on tears. " Please go and never come-"  
She stopped abruptly when she became aware of his presence, her face frozen with fear. " G-Geun Tae-sama! I can explain-"  
His expression was dead serious, silencing her with a peircing look. " Do you honestly take me for a fool? I know exactly what is going on here."  
He looked to the man standing near the window which led to the courtyards. "Are you her lover?"

The man was burly with messy grey hair and obsidian eyes. His clothes indicated that he was a lesser noble, maybe the grandson of a courtesan. He stood with his shoulders squared, no hint of fear nor guilt in eyes. The general was impressed with the man's confidence. "Obviously" the reply left his mouth unflinchingly.  
"Guen Tae-sama! Please! I beg you, please, spare his life! I ,myself, shall bear any penalties you may present!" Yura, was in full panic.  
"Yura! To love someone is not a crime! If he decides too kill us for it-" The other man, Hiro, had just begun when the general interrupted him with a " Well, this is absolutely golden." The lovers gave him an absolutely bewildered look. A smile creeped onto his face. The gods of good fortune were truly smiling upon him that day.

"Are you mocking me?" Yura demanded, suddenly angered.  
"No, no, dearest Yura! I can hardly believe my own good fortune! I don't have to marry you any more!" Geun Tae replied, now absolutely gleeful.  
" I beg your pardon?"  
"Yes, yes! We don't have to marry! The reason being more evident than it was before!"

Hiro now took it upon himself to become the voice of reason. " But if word of this gets out, followed by your annulment of the engagement a month before your marrige, it will not only tarnish Yura's name, but the name of her kin as well."

"Ah, yes, we will need to find a way to work around that tiny detail." Guen Tae agreed, his fingers tapinng against his chin thoughtfully. His eyes glinted, an idea already formulating in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2 : Yuno and her Lady

-CHAPTER 2-

Yuno was a cheerful young woman with her few worries limited to either the fiance of Lord Guen Tae, her small tea garden or preparations for the grand upcoming wedding. It was to be a lavish event, silken robes imported from the Kai empire, exotic dishes from all over the country. Entertainers of the highest caliber and the finest wines known to mankind. No expense had been spared for the happiness of the soon-to-be couple. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits...except for the bride herself, who was busy sulking in her room.

Yuno slid the door open and murmured a greeting.  
"How long are you planning to stay hidden in here, Lady Yura?"  
"I HATE HIM!" She wailed.  
"Oh dear, now my lady-"  
"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! HE CAN JUST DIEEEEEE!" She screamed, repeatedly assaulting her pillow. "How dare he just dismiss my opinion as though I am naught but a child.I HATE HIM!"  
"THEN DON'T MARRY HIM!" Yuno shook her arms. "You do not realize how lucky you are. A thousand girls in the entire province would chop off their fingers to marry him. He is rich, he is strong and well respected. You will have stability for your entire life!"  
"Are wealth, status and strength the only distinguishing features of a man? What about sensitivity? He wouldn't know how to handle a woman if his life depended on it. A man who loves war more than he does his wife? How can I possibly marry him? Would you?" Tears now streaming down her delicate features.  
"In a heartbeat. It _is_ Guen-Tae-sama after all. The iconic head of the Earth tribe, the one who has won battles for our glorious empire using his expertise and wit!" Yuno replied in all seriousness.  
"No need to fan his already large ego. I get it, Mr. Can-do-no-wrong."  
Yuno's expression softened. "This is about Hiro-san, isn't it?"  
"Yes" She answered shakily. "He was on the list of guests. And I got thinking, how can I possibly bear his presence on the day of my wedding with another man?"  
"When does he arrive?"  
"Today." Yura let out a longing sigh.  
"I wish I could help you, I truly do. But somethings are just beyond our control. I honestly wish that there was a way. I would help you without a second thought." Yuno told her earnestly, her sympathies extended to the girl who was living the life most could only dream of, yet was powerless to achieve true happiness.

Yura refused to leave her quarters the entire day, and just when she thought that Yuno had given up on getting her to cheer up, there was a sharp knock on her door. She huffed and let out a lazy "Enter", not even bothering to look at the door.  
"Go back to your room, Yuno. I am fine."  
"Really?" The voice replied, gruff and familiarly masculine ,and Yura's heart caught in her throat. Tears welled up in her eyes before she could even turn. "Hiro." The word left her mouth barely a whisper, her legs lost all strength to support her and she sunk to the ground.  
"Yura, oh how I have missed you." He said, kneeling beside her and taking her into his arms. He kissed away her tears and murmured "It's alright. I love you, it's alright." by her ears, his breath warm against her neck. Shivers ran down her pine. She _wanted_ him.  
But she just shook her head. "You must leave now!"  
"No." He answered, pressing his lips to hers in a heated kiss. It had been too long. She kissed him back with equal fervor and they had to break away because they couldn't breathe anymore. She was shaking in his arms. "Hiro, if anyone finds out, you will be killed." She told him in a hurried voice. Her heart was wrenching into a million pieces.

... ... ... ...

Yura listened carefully as her (ex?) fiance told them of his plans.  
"So all you you really have to do, Yura dearest, is to catch me." He smirked, his voice retaining it's sarcastic lilt.  
"No need to be so sarcastic." Yura grumbled.  
"Sorry, old habits die hard."  
Hiro watched his exchange with suspicious eyes, but a warm smile from Yura quelled any doubts in his heart. " So now all we need to do is to find a 'victim'?" Hiro asked, pondering over the morality of the plan.  
"No worries, I know just the person. Also, if the situation were to get out of hand, she would marry you willingly." Yura proclaimed, her mind drifting to her conversation she had earlier with Yuno.

"Be ready" The head of the Earth tribe gave a final command before heading back to his room.

-The Following Morning-

"YURA-SAMA!" Yuno exclaimed loudly, drawing back the curtains to allow the sunlight to trickle in. "Rise and shine."  
Yura slowly opened her eyes and took a graceful stretch. Damn, the woman looked good even when she woke.  
Yuno couldn't help but feel envious about it because she ,herself, woke up looking like something a cat would drag out of a garbage can.  
Yura beamed at Yuno. "Today is the best day of my life!"  
"Really? Why so? Have you finally wrapped your head around the idea of your marriage?" Yuno asked, sincerely surprised that her lady's spirits had been lifted so drastically.  
Yura, not knowing how to reply truthfully without giving away the plan, just nodded and murmured "Something like that."  
Her heart was already sending wordless apologies to her lady-in-waiting. 'I am truly sorry for the trouble I am about to cause you.' She thought ,letting out a sigh. But nothing, not even a little guilt, could dampen her spirits that day.  
She walked with a little jump to each step, her demeneour markedly jolly and kinder to anyone and everyone. Yuno knew she should have been happy, but the Lady's sudden change in behavior had begun to give her a feeling of immense dread.

A foot man walked up to them a little while later, announcing that the Lady's parents had arrived and were waiting for her in their room.

It was then tat Yuno was left alone, pondering over this uneasy feeling that was developing in the pit of her stomach.

It was due to this very feeling that Yuno could not sleep that night and decided to relieve her stress by taking a stroll in the palace gardens near her lady's residence.


	3. Chapter 3 : The devil comes knocking

A\N: A thankyou to dinny2002 and XxInsidemymindxX For your lovely reviews and follows. I hope I don't disappoint!

Thankyou ELEMENT21, IHJTMQ,RentFan27,ThelustyLemon, incarnadine dreams for foolowing\ Favouriting.

- **Chapter3** -

Yuno knew that she shouldn't have stepped out of her quarters at such an odd hour. She should have known better than to wander the halls near the residence of Lord Guen Tae, his family and his close guests, which ,at the current moment, included the parents of her mistress.

She should have turned back and ran away when she saw Lord Guen Tae sauntering through the lonely halls, his stance resembling that of a man who had drunk too much. It was a stupid idea to rush up to him, to ask him if he was alright. Any girl with a lick of sense knows what happens when you approach a drunken man.

Yuno was wishing that she had been one of those girls; because now, trapped between his toned arms on either side of the wall, his face inches from hers and their bodies close enough to feel each other's warmth, she was sincerely regretting her existence. Her heart was banging in her ears and blood was rushing to her cheeks in a strange mix of embarrassment and panic.

She heard voices coming from the farthest corner of the hallway. Her mind screamed at her to stall, to wait until her saviors came from down the hall, but her body remained frozen. The voices were coming closer, she honestly thought that she might just be saved.

But apparently Lord Guen Tae had other plans. He murmured something that sounded like " Please bear with me just for a moment" before he brought his lips down on hers.

Her mind went reeling, she wanted to faint, she wanted to scream, her thoughts jumbled and she couldn't breathe. The only coherent thought that remained in her head was the fact that he didn't taste like alcohol.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Their heads flew apart to see Yura and her parents standing there. Her eyes full of absolute hatred.

"How _dare_ you?!" Yura's mother demanded.

" **You**! Are not worthy of our daughter." She all but yelled at him.

In the mean time, Yura had sunk to the ground in a fit of tears mumbling "How could you?" over and over again like a mantra and Yura's father had drawn his sword. It's tip was just an inch from Guen Tae's throat, the magnificent metal glinting in the moonlight that snuck in from open windows.

"You son of a bitch." He growled. " Draw your sword and duel me. Right. Now."

Guen Tae scoffed. "I would kill you within a minute if I were to duel you, old man. Do you even remember how to hold a sword?" Pushing the katana away with his hand, as if the threat had come from no more than a mere child.

"YOU have taken my daughter's honour and my level of patience for granted. She, nor I, shall overlook this."

"We shall be taking our leave immediately." The lady's mother hissed. "The engagement is to be considered void. Our daughter deserves better than the likes of _you._ "

While this exchange was taking place, Yuno had somewhat regained her composure, despite the fact that her heartbeat still echoed in her ears and her face was still flushed red. She stepped forward, her body shaking slightly. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She screamed as her palm collided with his face, the sound echoing in the empty halls. He looked at her in absolute shock, not able to say anything as she stalked off, seething.

During the whole conversation Yura thought she had done quite a convincing job but she couldn't help but stare in complete bewilderment when her timid, mild natured lady-in-waiting slapped the icon of the entire Earth Tribe and called him a bastard. She knew how to curse? She was as helpless as Guen Tae when the girl stalked off, her small frame shaking from her smoldering anger.

-The next morning-

Yuno looked at her room in satisfaction. It had been stripped clean, all of her belongings in travelling cases.

She was going home.

There were several reasons for doing so; word of what had happened the previous night had spread like wildfire, people were looking at her with disdain, murmuring behind her back. She could also never bring herself to face her lady, ever. What she had done was inexcusable, mistake or not , she could never look at Lee Guen Tae without trying to kill him, or dying of embarrassment herself. There were dark circles under her eyes, a result of the lack of sleep she had gotten the previous night. Every single time she closed her eyes, she was _there_ again, against the wall, completely helpless.

Therefore, she needed to get out of the palace as soon as possible and hopefully never have to return.

She was dressed in a simple kimono, lilac over yellow with beautiful flowers at the hem. Her hair, a very soft brown, fell beyond her shoulders in straight lines. She had taken a hand full of her hair, rolled it and had pinned it to the side of her head.

It was scorching outside but she needed to leave immediately. She was tired of stalking around the main halls trying to avoid either Lady Yura, the Lady's parents or the _Devil_ himself.

The Lady and her family would leave in a few hours too. Her heart hurt and her cheeks flamed to think about them, because she was immediately reminded of the previous night. The look of utter loathing that Yura had given repeatedly flashed before her eyes.

She took her bags, walked briskly through the halls, to the palace kitchen, where her closest friend worked as the head chef.

"Sazuna-san!" She called out in the crowded kitchen. A multitude of aromas assaulted her nose and for a moment she was errand boy was running around in a frenzy, delivering ingredients here and there, chefs were ordering their apprentices to shake this, stir that, with the apprentices nodding eagerly, following instructions with enthusiasm.

"Yo! Yuno-chan!" Sazuna replied. She was a plump middle aged woman, with graying blond hair but the heart of a young woman. Yuno smiled fondly at her, feeling a pang of sorrow because they would probably never see each other again.

"I have decided to leave." She announced.  
"What? Why?" Sazuna asked, wide-eyed at the sudden proclamation. Then, as though understanding settled in, she gasped "Don't tell me the rumors are true!"  
"What rumors?!"  
"Well, the word around is that you tried to seduce the _General_." Sazuna replied in a hushed tone, hissing when she said 'general'.

"That is _not_ what happened." Yuno exclaimed, absolutely horrified! Was _that_ what everybody was saying about her?  
"That's what I said! You couldn't seduce the general even if you tried, you are so prim and proper."  
"Excuse me?" Yuno, exclaimed, feeling slightly offended. She shot a look at the clothes that she had donned, thinking that she was looking perfectly fine for a woman of her station.

"Just joking dearie, now" Sazuna reassured her when she caught a glimpse of her expression. "Tell me what is going on?"

Yuno launched into a detailed and impassioned explanation. By the time she finished, her cheeks were red, she was breathing heavily and her rage had been revived.

Sazuna looked at her in a gaze full of disbelief. "You mean to tell me that you were _kissed_ by the _General?"_

Yuno nodded.  
"Well I wouldn't mind some of that action."  
"SAZUNA!"  
"Sorry, Sorry! But _wait_ , _you_ called the _General_ a 'fucking bastard'? Where did you even learn that sort of language?" Hissing again, as though the word 'general' was a taboo.

Yuno huffed, but didn't reply.  
"So you are really leaving?"  
"Yes."  
"When?"

"Right now."  
"Right now? Yeah, well that makes sense. If it were me, I would have left the very night." Sazuna sighed, her sadness apparent on her features. "So this is goodbye, huh?"

"Yes." She replied. "I am going to miss you so, Sazuna."  
"Same here, Yuno. Take care and be sure to write to me!"  
"Yeah! Good bye, Sazuna."

After a brief embrace, they parted.

"Bye, Yuno."

And with that Yuno headed towards the palace gates. Her home was not too far from the palace, but she was hoping to catch a merchants caravan headed to the city.

Yuno had put up with the unrelenting summer heat and honestly expected to be treated like royalty when she got home, seeing as how she hadn't been there since the spring festival of the previous year. But the welcome she received was far from what she expected.

She approached her home, noticing with satisfaction that her father had _finally_ started repairs on the main doors. She had lived a privileged enough life. Her father may not have been the richest of the residents, but he was well respected due to his high status in the provincial army. She was happy to say that she had never wanted for anything during her childhood and even during famine there was always enough money to put food on the table.

She entered the house, the front door creeked loudly announcing her presence. Her father was sitting across the hall and stood up when he saw her. When she saw her father, it was as though all her worries melted away. Even from afar, her fathers dazzling smile warmed her heart.  
"Father!" She exclaimed happily, running to give him a hug. It had been so long that she had seen him in person. When they had embraced, her father rubbed her head and offered her a very apologetic, almost pitying, smile.

Yuno was confused for a moment, but then she felt something come down on her head, _hard._ **"MIZIHUKI YUNO!"** Her mother roared. " **IS THIS WHAT I HAVE TAUGHT YOU?"**

"Mom, I can explain!"She said, turning around to face her mother who was wielding a white hand fan like a weapon. Perfect, Yuno thought, I've come home to be beaten to death by a fan just because of the Devil _._ She had quite like the sound of it and used it in her head whenever she thought about Lee Guen Tae.  
"HOW COULD YOU LET THESE SHAMELESS PEOPLE SPREAD SUCH GROUNDLESS, ATROCIOUS LIES-"

Yuno could hardly believe it! Her mother was actually siding with her over the glorious devil?

"-ABOUT OUR DEAR LORD GUEN TAE?"

Never mind.

"And here I was thinking you would actually take my side."  
" YOU REFUTED THESE RUMORS BY RUNNING AWAY! HAVE I RAISED SUCH A COWARD?!"

"Mom, I can explai-" The fan her mother was holding once again come down on her head.  
"Now, now," Her father tried to mediate "I am sure that Yuno has something to say, why don't we just hear her out?"  
Her mother had just opened her mouth to refuse when someone dressed in official garb ran into the main hall.

"Announcing the arrival of Lord Guen Tae, The first of his name ,the head of the Earth tribe, one of the five generals of the Kingdom, the master of Chishi'in Palace. And Lady Yura, The daughter of Lin Shuueii."

Her father's jaw dropped.

Her mother's jaw dropped.

And Yuno was ready to faint.


	4. Chapter 4 : The devil comes knocking P2

Yura had been more than bloody impressive, with a very convincing performance that had rattled even him, who had been perfectly aware of what was going on. But that was not the thing that kept Lee Geun Tae awake that night.

The scene kept unfolding every time tried to close his eyes.

"Please bear with me for a minute." He had told Yuno and had brought his lips to hers. She had smelt of a pleasant mix of vanilla and plum blossoms and had tasted of sweet tea. Her lips had been soft and delicate against his own.

He could still feel it all and her scent lingered, almost mockingly, on his robes.

Then her hand had struck his face and those very soft lips had shouted curses at him.

Irritated with himself, he got up. She had hit _him_ ,wasn't the whole tribe supposed to love him? He couldn't understand who he was more irked with; Himself, for thinking about her again and again or her, for so brazenly slapping him in front of the most influential family in the whole province. Not that he had done anything that would have gained their never ending favour, still, he had a reputation to uphold and being slapped by a mere Lady-in-waiting was not boosting it.

On the other hand, daring and ferocity had always been an aspect that he admired in anyone; man, woman or child. Any one who took a stand against wrong regardless of status or station was truly worth his admiration.

Something about it or, more accurately, rather about _her,_ aroused him.

Geun Tae shook his head, as if It would help get rid of foolish thoughts. He flopped back on his bed with a grumpy expression, his mood was rapidly become irritable.

The rapid knocks that suddenly ensued on his door did little to improve it.

He tried ignoring it, but eventually gave in and opened his door. There stood Yura, her arms folded across her bosom, a weird expression adorned her face. "I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about poor Yuno."  
'Me too', he was tempted to say but decided against it, should Yura get the wrong idea.  
"I feel so guilty about everything! So i was thinking... Do we really need to keep it a secret from her? Who knows what kind of trouble she will get into. From what I have heard, her mother is a very strict woman."

The idea of improving the woman's impression of him was much more appealing than it was supposed to be. Without even realizing it, Geun Tae was nodding along to Yura's idea. "I suppose you are right about that. Shall we approach her tomorrow morning?"  
"Sounds good. Thank you Geun Tae-sama. Really, for everything."  
"Not a problem really, was happy to do it." He gave her a wolfish grin.  
" Should I be offended that you are so delighted to have gotten rid of me?" She asked, jokingly.  
"Not my problem any more, what offends you and what doesn't." He laughed along, though he was hardly paying any attention.

When she had left, he noticed, his mood had improved. He was no longer irate, all because he was going to see _that woman_ in the morning.  
 _'Don't be a fool._ ' He chided himself, expelling the stupid thoughts from his head. He pulled the covers over his body and laid down on the bed.

Sleep came easier this time.

-The next morning-

He woke to persistent knocking on the door, letting out an annoyed huff, he opened it. Once again, standing outside it was Yura. This time however, her arms were folded across her chest and a irked expression graced her face.  
His eyes were half closed with sleepiness and his cozy bed was calling to him to come back and go to sleep.  
"It's noon." She stated. " Yuno, has left the palace."  
It took a minute for his groggy brain to process the meaning of what Yura had said, but when the meaning got through the sleep fled his mind fast and his eyes flew open in shock. Once again, his reaction was more exaggerated than it need to be and once again he had to snap himself out of his absurd thoughts.  
"What do you _mean_ , she has left?"  
"Exactly what it implies."  
"But, why?" Geun Tae asked "Surely she can't have been that upset."  
"Well, from what I have heard, a chamber maid saw the commotion we all were causing and she told her friends, her friends told _their_ friends and somehow she was made to look like a gold-digging whore."

He felt unexpectedly angry, angry at the stupidity of women who couldn't keep their mouths shut even without knowing the situation. Regardless of what the consequences were, regardless of who they could hurt.

"Geun Tae-sama?" Yura's voice broke through his thoughts, his fists had clenched without him even noticing. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He tried to answer as nonchalantly as possible.  
"O-okay." Yura decided against saying anymore.  
"What do you want to do now? You have to leave in a few hours, do you think we can manage to find her house in the little time we have?"  
"Yes. Though I will need you to help find it. From what I remember, her father works in the provincial army. Does the name Mizihuki sound familiar?"  
Geun Tae didn't even have to think before the image of the Commander-in-Chief of the 7th battallion came to mind. A man with a good heart and a kind face but the war instinct of a seasoned soldier, the strength of a bear and the tongue of a sailor. He was easily on par with General Joo-Doh of the sky tribe.

Geun Tae was decidedly looking less forward to meet her or pay her house a visit now.

"Yeah, I know him. Leiutenant General Mizihuki Shou of the Seventh Battalion."  
"Do you know where he lives?"  
"No, but Chul-Rang will." He replied, then asking a maid to fetch his assistant, who had- to Geun Tae's surprise- decided to let him sleep in that day.

In a moment Chul-Rang appeared, dressed in his official robes despite the heat of early-summer. His long dark hair was tied up and his bushy eyebrows were raised in disapproval.  
"Do you know where I have been this whole morning? While you uselessly slept until noon?" he asked, his voice was calm but Geun Tae knew that he was in for a scolding.  
"No?" Geun Tae asked tentatively.  
"I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO MAKE BLOODY SENSE OF THIS MESS YOU'VE MADE!"  
Ah, there it was.

Before Chul-Rang could launch into another one of his infamous lectures about how Geun Tae should act more like a general, Yura spoke. ``We need your help Chul Rang-san!``  
``Lady Yura? What are you doing here?"  
"Chul-Rang, we'll explain later. Get a cart ready for a trip into town. We need to go to the residence of Mizihuki Shou."  
"I'll get to it immediately, Guen Tae-sama."

His anger forgotten, Chul-Rang rushed to make the arrangements.

 **-A while later-**

Chul-Rang stared at his master in complete disbelief, aside from the sound of the horses trotting along the road, the carrige was completely silent. Geun Tae looked at him, waiting for his verdict.  
"Well... All I can say is that such a half-witted, un-general like plan could have come from nobody but you." Chul-Rang sighed, his face reflecting his dissapointment. Just then, the carrige lurched to a stop and the driver announced that they had reached their destination.

Chul-Rang got out and entered the house and was greeted by shouting. He looked a little closer and saw three people standing near the end of the end of the hall. Two women and a man.  
"-HAVE I RAISED SUCH A COWARD?" The older woman yelled at the younger one, waving a fan dramatically. The man was trying to say something to the angry woman, Chul-Rang took advantage of the relative silence and announced the arrival of his master.

The looks on their faces were priceless.

Geun Tae stepped off the carrige a minute or so after his advisor had left, Yura followed closely behind.  
The house smelled like she did, the alluring scent of plum blossom and vanilla. It looked as though it was being renovated, tiles had been taken off and were half replaced a new ones, one part of the main gate looked freshly painted while the paint on the rest of it had faded and was peeling off.

When he caught site of the family he was a bit taken aback by how closely Yuno resembled her mother. The same light brown hair that was bordering on blond, the same sharp chin and pointed nose. The perfectly proportioned lips. The only thing that indicated that she was her father's child were her eyes, which here the exact same colour as the Leutenant General.

Her parents stood slack jawed at the sight of him, but he couldn't see her. Worry gripped his heart only for a moment before he spotted her behind her father's tall frame. She had gone complelety pale, though colour was rapidly rising to her cheeks. Their eyes locked and Guen Tae felt an unwitting smile tug at the corners of his lips.


	5. Chapter 5 : Explanations

- **Chapter 5** -

The Devil was...staring right at her. She had tried to take advantage of her father's bulky body, hiding behind him but that hadn't really worked, he had spotted her almost immediately and was now smiling at her. She felt goose bumps on her neck and the hair raise on her arms.

She had been convinced that if she ever saw him again, she would have no problem in stabbing him with a knife. But now, standing in front of him again, it seemed that her body had forgotten how to move.

The silence was deafening and awkward, no one spoke a word. Yuno could only hear her heart beat frantically against her chest.  
"Yuno, dear" Yura spoke at last "I am _so sorry_!"  
"Yura-sama! I can explai- wait, what? Why are _you_ apologizing?"  
"Yuno! I honestly didn't think this would happen! I was so selfish!"  
" What _are_ you talking about?! I got my self into situation that could have been easily avoided-"  
"No you didn't! If we can sit somewhere, I will tell you everything."  
"What...everything?" Yuno asked, her tone changed from frantic to skeptical.  
"I have been _absolutely_ rotting on the inside with guilt. I really can't keep this a secret from you." Yura rambled on, paying no heed to Yuno's confusion.  
She looked at her parents, who evidently were still in shock at the fact that the great Lord Guen Tae had decided, without a moments notice, to grace their humble home. It was her mother's wish come true.

Yuno let her self be dragged away by Yura, listening to her ramblings about guilt and secrets.  
When they reached the relatively private confines of her room, Yura began to speak, fast and unrelenting, leaving no time for interruption or questions.

" _Well,_ it all started two days ago when I met Hiro again, honestly, he just showed up-"  
"-We got caught and I was _so_ scared, I honestly thought that he would kill us-"

"-Came up with a brilliant plan, or it seemed to be at the time-"  
"-Honestly, I didn't think you would mind because you said you _would_ marry him if you were in my position-"  
"-Then you _bloody_ slapped him, we were in shock, Guen Tae and I-"  
"-You just _walked away_.-"  
"-I couldn't even sleep, I felt _so_ bad-"  
"-And thank the dragon gods he agreed-"  
"-I honestly was so shocked-"  
"-I couldn't even believe that you had already left-"  
"-He knew your father, so I said why not go to your house-"  
"-Chul-Rang was so dissapointed in us, it was humiliating-"  
"So here we are and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive a selfish brat like me." She finished, finally, a little breathless, then tentatively asked "So, what do you say?"

Yuno sat there with a blank expression, just taking it all in. They both sat in awkward silence, with Yura completely certain that her former lady-in-waiting would ask her to leave and never show her face again.  
Yuno's voice broke through her thoughts of worry.

"How would you like your ears?"  
"I beg your pardon?" Yura asked, taken aback by such a peculiar question.  
"Boxed or twisted?" Yuno continued with a small, evil laugh, and in that moment Yura knew everything would be alright.

- **Guen Tae-**

Guen Tae stared at the array of foods that Lady Mizhuki Seiran had presented him with, half of which he didn't even recognize. Which was saying something as his job required him to travel to even the most exotic parts of the country, occasionally having to try their food.  
Thankfully, he was saved by someone running through the main door. A young girl, no more than six or seven years old, rushed in and into the arms of Lady Sieran.  
"MUMMMYYYYYY!" The young girl yelled at the top of her lungs and Guen Tae fully expected the woman to yell at the child at her unlady-like behavior but she just picked her up and peppered her face with affectionate kisses.

She set the child down, who then went and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

Finally, the girl turned to him and her eyes widened. "Mister...you look _soooooo cuuuteeee!_ "  
Guen Tae didn't know what to say. He had been called many things in his life; handsome, brave, fearless, bastard and son of a bitch to name a few, but cute had never quite made the cut.

While he had been deciding on how to reply to the particular comment, the child had promptly seated herself in his lap. "What's your name, mister? I am Seimi."  
The adorableness was contagious and Guen Tae was laughing in spite of himself. "My name is Guen Tae." He replied, smiling.

"Why are you here, mister?"  
"I came to see your sister."  
"Onee-san? Why?"  
Leaning in close, as though conveying a secret, he whispered "To say sorry."  
"Why are you sorry?" She whispered back.  
"I hurt her feelings."  
"That's very bad, mister, I'm glad you came to apologize."  
Guen Tae nodded in agreement.  
"Y'know what my mummy says?" The girl continued "She says that it's good to be the bigger person, though I don't really know what that means. How _can_ a small girl like me possibly be bigger than daddy?"

Guen Tae laughed without effort. The whole family was amusing.

"Well, your mommy sounds like an amazing person."  
The Lady laughed appreciatively, obviously flattered.  
"My dad's awesome too."  
"Oh, I know." Guen Tae chuckled. At that moment the door that led to the internal parts of the house slid open, announcing Yuno and Yura's return. He looked up, expecting to see her enraged, or crying with relief or laughing or even apologetic (she _had_ slapped him) but the look that adorned her face was of absolute horror.

- **Yuno-**

Five minutes, five bloody minutes,that's how long she had left her family in the clutches of the devil and they were already consorting with the enemy. She had expected it of her parents, but her sister too had fallen to his charms? So this was what Caesar had felt at Brutus's betrayal.  
The horror must have been evident on her face because her mother shot her a death glare then continued smiling.

The devil stood up and approached her. "I presume that Yuno has informed you of the...situation."  
Yuno wanted to retort in the same sarcastic, scathing way that Lady Yura was so accustomed to doing, but her tongue suddenly lost the ability to form coherent words, so she was forced to nod dryly.  
"Now, it's my turn to offer you my formal apology."  
What? What on _earth_ was happening here.  
He bowed, BOWED, before her. A look at her mother confirmed that she was as mortified as Yuno was feeling.

"Do you accept?" He asked, his amber eyes peered into hers, full of hope. Had they always been that beautiful?  
"Well, I suppose so." The reply left her mouth before she had the chance to even think it through.  
He smiled at her, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. She didn't have to check in the mirror to know that her face would be red with embarrassment.  
"I really hope that I am no longer a..., how did you put it? A 'Fucking Bastard' in your opinion?"

Before she could even dignify that with a response, her mother assaulted her with the fan again. "YOU CALLED HIM A _WHAT?"_

It took an entire minute for her husband to restrain her before the conversation began again.  
"Therefore, I hope that you will continue your duties as a Lady-in-waiting at Chi'ishin Palace." The devil stated.  
"Please say that you will come back, Yuno dear." Yura pleaded.  
"Of course!" Yuno replied in a jovial manner, mostly relieved that she would be saved from her mother.  
"If you will allow Chul-Rang to get your luggage, we can leave immediately." Guen Tae offered, and Yura nodded encouragingly. Yuno couldn't bring herself to refuse.

While she was helping Chul-Rang with her bags, she couldn't help but think that maybe the devil wasn't as bad as he let on.


	6. Chapter 6 : Plans

**A\N: Special Thank you to:**

 **Visitor007,geuntaelover, Don't question it, vivian1012868, Daydreamer1024, sasha, CloudZz8, silvermist85. For following/Favortiting/Reviewing. Your support is irreplaceable and I hope I don't dissapoint!**  
 **And I know that it is moving a little slow! But chapter 8 or 9 onwards you guys will start to get a little action! Promise! So bear with me for now!**

 **-Chapter 6-**

Quite a few months had passed before Yuno had even realized it. Mercifully, she had been spared of the Devil's continued presence, only exchanging the occasional curt nod in the rare moments they saw each other in hallways.  
The heat of Summer had given way to the colors of Autumn and those very colors were now succumbing to impending winter. Yuno watched her tea plants sadly loose their leaves, the changing seasons taking it's toll. She salvaged all the leaves that were still of use. It was late afternoon, and the days were getting shorter. Night would fall soon.

She looked at the box in which she had collected her leaves .These would hardly last her the month, she thought, dismayed. A bird chiped frantically, flying around it's nest, rather distressed at the prospect of the coming season as her offspring still were having trouble learning to fly. Yuno couldn't help but eye it with sympathy.  
"Yo! Yuno-chan!" A familiar voice called from behind her. She turned to greet Sazuna, who was briskly walking towards her with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you so much for preventing a potential disaster!"  
Sazuna, of course, was referring to the fact that the palace was hosting an Ambassador from the Kai empire who just so happened to be rather allergic to the type of tea that was usually served at the palace. With only an hour of advance notice and the merchants caravan having left earlier the morning, the kitchen staff in charge of the particular meal had been in complete panic. Then Sazuna had remembered Yuno's little tea garden from which she had obtained their salvation.  
"They liked it?" Yuno asked, pleased.  
"Liked it? They _loved_ it. They were asking me for the recepie, but I had to tell them that it was a specialty of our castle, seeing as how you are all out of stock." She replied, nodding to the withering plants.  
"That's a relief, I'm glad everything worked out."  
"Not as glad as I was, I assure you." Sazuna laughed. "Well, Yuno-chan, I have to go and start the preparations for dinner. See ya' around."  
"See you, Sazuna." Yuno called affectionately after the old woman.  
She stretched a little, contemplating over weither or not she should take a nap, then made her way back to her room.

She was surprised to see a young errand boy standing outside her room. He informed her that she was to accompany Lord Geun Tae and the Ambassador's family on a two week hunting trip in order to tend to the needs of the Lady and her daughters. He asked her to be ready for departure by the following morning.  
Two weeks. Away from civilazation. In the wilderness. With the Devil.  
Yuno took sharp, deep breaths. It was all she could do to prevent herself from hyperventilating.

 **-Geun Tae-**

Guen Tae couldn't help but notice the sudden chill that had settled over the castle, a sure sign of an early winter. It was early morning but no birds sang, most had fled to the south.  
Like the fool he was, he had allowed himself to miss the blasted woman. It had been about two months since he had heard her voice, four since they had a proper conversation. All he had left were his scanty memories and his imagination. The latter of which was getting rather carried away. He occasionally saw her in the hallways, always sending a nod her way, acting nonchalant, always hoping she would strike up a conversation. That obviously had never happened. Who ever said that women were attracted to distant men evidently didn't know shit about women. Not, at least, about the women who actually _mattered._

He opened his door and stepped outside. Some darn Ambassador was visiting the castle and he had gotten roped into playing the host.  
Chul-Rang was waiting outside his door with an impatient grimace, which conformed into a horrified expression.  
"What's with your face?" Geun Tae grunted.  
"You are about to greet the most politically important visitor this castle has had the honour of welcoming since the king's visit four years ago and you are dressed like a bloody _peasant._ "  
"I am the same man, Chul-Rang. Regardless of whether I am adorned in jewels or in rags." He waved his hand dismissively.  
" _Impressions._ Matter."  
"I think I already have made an impression on the numerous occasions I have beaten their army back into their lands. Wouldn't you agree?"  
"Still, if you wish to intimidate them, I hardly think having them mistake you for one of the servants is going to help you."  
"I have said this, perhaps a million times before, If they give me respect out of my wealth or the reaches of my influence, I don't need nor want it."  
"Are you going to change or shall I tell your mother?"  
"How old are you, ten?" Geun Tae asked defiantly " Threatening to tell on me to my mother?"  
None the less, he went back inside to change.

In a few hours, he had received the Ambassador, given him a tour of the castle, had escorted him , his plump wife and plumper daughters to their guest rooms. He honestly had thought that he was done untill his mother, to his great disappointment, informed him that he would be joining them for tea and all the subsequent meals thereafter.

So there he was, seated between the man who would simply not stop his praise of the Kai empire and the woman who was amusing herself criticizing the cooking. His head was pounding, and he was looking forward to tea which he hoped would put him at ease or at least soothe his aching head.  
The servants entered, the finest china of the castle on the trays. The tea cups were filled and put infront of the people who had just finished their lunch. Geun Tae picked his up cup and brought it to his lips.  
Before he had even taken the first, a putrid stench attack his nose. He hastily put, almost threw, the cup down. Where the _hell_ had the stinking tea come from?  
No one aside from him had apparently noticed the abomination, in fact it seemed that the putrid tea was the one thing on the menu that the Ambassador's wife wasn't criticizing. The Ambassador himself looked like he had discovered the world's most wonderful secret.  
"What is this wondrous tea? I have not seen or tasted anything like it in all my years of travel!" He demanded soon after they were done drinking cup after cup.  
"I am not sure, it usually isn't served in the castle..." Geun Tae answered.  
" I am greatly honoured that you would took such a liberty for us." The Ambassador was very obvious in his sincerity as he bowed in front of Guen Tae in thanks. Geun Tae, who had not really meant it in that context, just laughed awkwardly.  
"Oh and, do tell me, my Lord, do you enjoy hunting?" The Ambassador inquired. Geun Tae did not miss the fact that his title had changed from General (spoken with some contempt) to a very respecting 'My Lord'.  
"Yes, with the game to be found in these parts, it is hard not be." The old geezer was finally talking about something aside from the glory of his native country and Geun Tae was not about to let the rare opportunity slip by, therefor he thought it best to encourage the conversation which he had a sincere interest in.  
"Yes, yes, I have heard that the best quality of deer are to be found here. If it may interest you, My Lord, maybe we could spend the remainder of our stay hunting."  
Geun Tae was rather interested, the idea was much more appealing than staying shut in the castle, listening to the damned foreigners compare everything to their country. "I am very happy that you have thought of such an amusing idea and I am more than happy to comply. But what of your wife and children? Shall they be comfortable in the castle without us?"  
"No, no, no! They will accompany us of course! It may not look like it, My Lord ,but my wife is an excellent shot!" The man was now very excited.  
"I suppose then we shall have to bring along a Lady-in-Waiting." Geun Tae said, the idea suddenly striking him, making him rather pleased.  
"No need-"  
"I insist!" Geun Tae cut him off, before he could trample on his plan. "I will make the necessary arrangements. Please be ready for departure tomorrow morning!"  
"Oh ho ho! Again I don't mean to impose! But then again such efficiency is to be expected from someone as great as you, My Lord!"  
Though Geun Tae let the man humour himself, he knew that it was for a different reason entirely.  
When the Ambassador retired to his quarters (at last), Geun Tae informed Chul-Rang of the new arrangements, told an errand boy to extend the message to Yuno and told his mother about his sudden plan with the Ambassador. She looked pleased that he was trying to get along with his guest but declined his invitation to join them. She did, however, comment on how he looked very, uncharacteristically, happy about spending time with people who obviously considered themselves superior to the inhabitants of Kouka.

He did not bother to reply.


	7. Chapter 7 : Kotaro, that other guy

**-Chapter 7-**

 **-Yuno-**

To say that she had not slept well the previous night would be an understatement. It was not because she had been on edge, it had not taken long to convince herself that she had no reason to be embarrassed by his presence. After all, it had all been explained to her. It was all a thought out plan, with no ill feelings intended. No, the reason she had been up the whole night was because Sazuna took it upon herself to make up for Yuno's lack of enthusiasm.  
"You don't mind?" Sazuna had asked.  
"Mind what?"  
"The fact that he didn't _feel_ anything when he kissed you?"  
"No, why would it? And wouldn't the case have been the same if he really _had_ been drunk?"  
"No, it wouldn't."  
"How come?"  
"Not even a drunken man would kiss a woman he didn't even desire."  
"Are you suggesting that not even a drunken man would want to kiss me?" Yuno teased.  
"That's _exactly_ what I am saying!" Sazuna exclaimed."You need to, y'know, kick it up a notch! Dress up a bit! Do you even _know_ what make up is?"  
"Of course I know what it is! I have enough for special occasions!"  
"And this doesn't classify as 'special'? Make an effort, or you'll die a spinster."  
"Not even close! Who am I going to be 'making an effort' for? The foxes and deers? I am going _hunting_ for godssake!"  
" _You_ aren't. He is. You,my dear, are going to tend to those fatties. You will probably be too busy making a meal after meal for them."  
"That's a mean thing to say."  
"You didn't disagree." Sazuna had commented.  
"Just because it may be true, it does not mean you can just amuse yourself at another's expense!"  
"Lookie here, mannerism lessons from the one who called the General a 'fucking bastard'"  
"Will you let that go already?!"  
"Don't hold your breath."  
"I hate you!" Yuno had huffed.  
"Hey, what ever happened to that guy you liked? The guy who got transferred to the palace guard. Ashira Kotaro?"  
"I haven't seen him since the _incident_ with the Devil. Figured he transferred to the royal guard. It was his dream, you know? To see the capital and serve the King." She said, dreamily, before the horrible thought struck. "My. Gods. Do you think the he is avoiding me? Because of the rumors?"  
"Nooooo. Every one decided that the rumors were bullshit after they met you."  
"Yes, but what if?"  
"No. It's not possible."  
"It's completely possible! It's all his fault! THAT DAMNED DEVIL"  
"Calm down, Yuno!"  
"How can I calm down?!" Yuno had all but wailed. She looked so upset. Sazuna decided it was best to change the subject.  
"Putting that aside. Be careful. Pack plenty of warm clothes. Don't wander off by yourself! Stay at camp! Don't get into trouble! Don't go into rivers! Don't drown! And boil the water and all the meat you eat. Pack some spices and vegetables." She had then patted Yuno's shoulder supportively.  
"Yes _mother._ " Yuno had managed an affectionate laugh, despite her sullen mood. She really loved the way that Sazuna could go from teasing best friend to over protective mother in a matter of seconds. She was the one person who knew Yuno through and through, no secret spared, no story left. Though Yuno had many friends in the castle, Sazuna was her best and she wouldn't exchange her for anything.

At that point, the sun had begun to rise over the horizon and Yuno had decided that an hour's worth of sleep wasn't going to do her any good.  
The girl who had just moved in next door paid her a visit a few minutes before she left. Yuno was pretty sure her name was Momoka. She was very popular with the young men of the castle and Yuno was pretty sure why. She dressed like a _tart_. Her huge bossom was amplified by the tight cloth which barely covered anything. She wasn't wearing a proper kimono. No, anything below her knees was as non existent as her self-respect. The skirt she was wearing showed off her clean shaven legs. People like her existed? With such a small amount of self-dignity? She was the kind of person a drunken man would kiss, Yuno thought bitterly.  
"You are so lucky, Onee-san." Momoka told her.  
"Is that so?" Yuno replied, unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.  
"Yeah! I mean _two weeks_ with Guen Tae-sama! It would be a dream come true and a true honour to serve the Earth Tribe's hero!"  
 _You'd like to serve him more ways than one wouldn't you?_ Yuno thought, then realized how mean she sounded.  
Yuno shot the girl a pitying look, the kind one gives to the foolish and ignorant. She couldn't help but shudder to think that she had been in the same frame of mind just a year ago. Chiding Yura whenever she said any thing against him.

Then again, he had what he had done to help Yura. But from the way he had done it, it was obvious that he was no chaste man.

What did she care?

She told the girl that she was going to leave soon and would like to have some time to check her belongings. The girl complied and left.

Soon the young errand boy from the day before came to fetch her. He carried her case for her and led her to the front of the stables. There were three carriages. One, she presumed, for the luggage, one for the Ladies and one for the Gentlemen. Traditionally, there would be a guard accompanying them. The guard would also double as the coachman and she would be seated with him on the front of the carriage.

"Oh, If it isn't Mizihuki-san! Are you coming too?" That voice! Yuno knew it too well. The gods were too kind. Her heart leapt to her throat and a smile made it's way onto her face. " Kotaro-san? I am so glad to see you. Where have you been for so long?" He was standing with another man, presumably the other coach driver. It didn't matter, he looked so cute in his uniform.  
 _'Please say you've been in the capital, please say you were transferred to the capital this whole time'_ She silently pleaded to the gods.  
"Me? You didn't hear?"  
"Hear what?"  
" I got a spot in the royal guard! I've been busy with training the past few months in the capital."  
Her heart leapt with joy. The gods were wonderful, wonderful beings.  
"So why did you come back?" Yuno asked, while hoping she wasn't pushing her luck with the gods, she prayed that he was here to stay.  
"Decided it wasn't for me. Even Hiryuu castle doesn't beat good old Chi'ishin in my opinion. I'll be staying here for a long time yet."  
Yuno was ecstatic, and in her happiness she once again decided that the Devil was not as evil as she thought.

In a while everyone had gathered but Yuno was too busy listening to Kotaro's stories of the capital to notice. It wasn't until the Devil himself interrupted them, quite rudely if she said so herself, asking them if they were ready to leave.

She introduced herself to the Ladies and asked them to tell her if they needed anything. They smiled at her kindly, they didn't look like horrible snobs. They were all dressed in different shades of blue, different colours of fur adorned on their shoulders. When she set her eyes on the Ambassador, she was shocked. The man was a _waif_. She looked at his wife with huge eyes. They had children _together?_ She had a new found respect for the ambassador.

They boarded the carriage, and soon she was seated with Kotaro who seemed a bit shaken, laughing at his jokes, listening to his stories. Though she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was looking at them with murderous intent.

 **-Geun Tae-**

It was a glorious morning. Lee Geun Tae was smiling broadly. It was going to be a good day.

Geun Tae had stopped denying it a long time ago, he was completely besotted with the woman. It was the only explanation as to why he was so excited about spending two whole weeks in isolation with people he couldn't care less about.  
He was up and dressed a whole hour before Chul Rang came to get him, which was enough to earn him skeptical glances from his assistant.  
"You seem too enthusiastic about this. Are you feeling alright?"  
"Me? Enthusiastic? Not really. It's been a while since I've been hunting is all."  
"I hope that is _really_ the case. Are you sure you aren't planning to kill them all in the forest and feed their bodies to the bears?"  
"My gods, man! What is wrong with you? Of course not!" Geun Tae gave him a horrified stare.  
"No one would really miss them, is all I'm saying."  
"Have you ever considered becoming an assassin? With that attitude of yours, you'd fit right in."  
" My aptitude for cold-blooded murder aside, do you have everything you need? Are your swords sharp? Do you have enough arrows? And did you pack a spare bow?" After receiving an affirmative for each question, Chul Rang seemed satisfied and continued. "Every one is ready and are waiting for you at the stables."  
"Be right there." Geun Tae affirmed, handing his case and gear to Chul Rang.

He had to stop himself from running to the stables.  
Soon he could see her smiling face, her light brown hair reflecting the early morning sun. Her locks framed her face perfectly, shaking when she laughed. She looked beauti- who the _fuck_ was the other guy?!

He was talking to her so frankly, the _hell?_ He had especially chosen the new guy so that he would have been stranger to Yuno. WHY were they talking like old friends? She was blushing, _blushing._ Something in his heart suggested that the young soldier immediately be returned to the royal guard.  
He coughed loudly. She didn't notice. He did it again. She giggled at something he said. She was in an entirely different world.  
The Ambassador and his family soon arrived behind him, giving him a excuse to interrupt them.  
"Excuse me," He said, clapping his hands between the two. "If you have gossiped sufficiently, shall we get a move on?" He was unable to keep the sneer from mingling in his words.  
"Yes, sir!" The young man replied, giving him a salute.

While Yuno was introducing herself to his guests, he took the young soldier aside.  
"Tell me, boy, what is your name?"  
"Ashira Kotaro, sir!"  
"Well then, Kotaro. I don't know how they do things in the capital, but I don't appreciate my soldiers flirting with the staff while on duty! Understood?!" He said, harshly. A part of him knew he was being very unreasonable, but he crushed his conceince underfoot.  
"B-but, s-sir, I w-wasn't-" The boy stammered.  
"Understood?!" He barked.  
"Y-yes, sir!" The boy, yelped.

Good, Geun Tae thought, let him be afraid.

He boarded his carriage, his mood decidedly darker. The Ambassador seemed to notice and decided to keep his mouth shut.  
Just in his feild of vision, from the small portion cut from the otherwise closed carriage used to communicate with the driver, he saw Yuno seat her self next to Kotaro.  
She kept asking him questions, laughing occasionally, still blushing a bit. He glared at them the whole time, a very big part of him wanting to wrangle the boy's neck.

 **A\N; Please don't hate me. Yes I'm talking to you, bobby and maggie and boog.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Bonding, sort of

**A\N:** Italics are for thoughts.

 **sapphiredarkness, myseashellcat, ThunderD, Carefree Insanity for Following/Favouriting/ Reviewing.  
Everyone else too. Thanks ALOT!**

 **-Chapter 8-**

 **-Yuno-**

The carriage lurched over a stone, jerking her from her sleep. She had fallen asleep without realising it. It took her a while to realize that her head was cushioned quite comfortably on a shoulder...Kotaro's shoulder. She sat up hastily, her cheeks flaming.  
"Ah, sorry, didn't mean to wake you." He smiled that dazzling, dazzling smile that turned her insides to mush.  
"No, I-It's alright! How long have I been asleep?" Damn it! She was stuttering.  
"Just a few hours, not long."  
"I am so sorry! Your shoulder must be aching!"  
"No, no! I'm a little tougher than that!" He laughed in a kind, reassuring way. He flexed his arm to prove his point. The sky, she noticed, had become overcast and her breath was crystallizing in the air. Maybe it would snow?  
"Oi! Kotaro! Stop the the cart! The Ambassador wants to stop and have tea." The Devil's voice interrupted her thoughts, making Kotaro jump. His face paled as he stammered out "Ye-yes, sir!"  
He pulled on the riegns and the horses slowed down. Kotaro got down and offered her his hand. She took it and stepped off the carriage. It was so warm, she really didn't want to let go.

 **-Geun Tae-**

On his shoulder, _on his damn shoulder._ She had been sleeping for hours, without a care. His mood had become progressively sour and the fact that Kotaro readjusted himself every few minutes to make her more comfortable wasn't helping. He was feeling annoyed and resentful. The only reason he didn't have the carriage stopped immediately was because he didn't want her to be tired when they reached the hunting grounds. They still had half a day's journey to traverse, and Geun Tae wasn't sure how long he could bear to have her so near Kotaro.  
"Ah, my Lord? I was wondering...If it isn't too much trouble, may we stop and treat ourselves to some of your castle's fine tea?" The Ambassador finally worked up the courage to speak.  
"Huh?" Geun Tae really hadn't been paying attention. "Sure, what ever." He said, waving his hand dismissively.  
"Uh, if you would be so kind as to ask the coachman to stop and the lady-servant to prepare the tea?"  
"Yeah, yeah, hold on a minute. Oi! Kotaro! Stop the cart! The Ambassador wants to stop and have tea."  
The boy paled visibly, that made Geun Tae smile. She was off his damn shoulder too, that was much better. The sky was rather dark, Chul-Rang had warned him that it would snow. Maybe if she felt cold he could ask her to sit with him? Yes, yes he would do just that.  
In a little while the carriages were parked next to each other,the doors to both were open , everyone was enjoying warm cups of tea, a blessing in the increasingly cold weather. Everyone, except Geun Tae who felt nauseated by the stench of the tea. It was so sickly sweet it made his eyes water. Not to appear rude or ungrateful, he was forced to drink it. He downed it in one quick gulp but it felt as though the flavour stuck to the inside of his mouth.

Yuno came to him, sitting down in front of him, holding up the kettle, asking him if he would like another cup. He felt all his resentment fly straight out the window when she flashed him her beautiful smile.  
"Hey, Yuno?" The words were out of his mouth before a second thought.  
"Yes, Geun Tae-sama?"  
"It's getting a bit cold, don't you think?" he said as calmly he could manage. His mind, however, was in a state of complete turmoil. ' _Really? Stating the obvious is_ really _adding to your attractiveness, isn't it?'_ He cursed at himself.  
"Yes, it is, isn't it? Do you think it might snow? I think I will get a coat out of my things." She replied, casting her eyes towards the sky. She shivered a bit, running her hands up and down her arms. Geun Tae had to root his feet to the ground because his desire to hold her was almost overwhelming.  
"Well,you know, you could, I mean if you want, ride the rest of the way with me?" He finally managed. "And the Ambassador! Him, too, ofcourse! Not just the two of us, obviously. Wouldnt want to catch a cold, right?"  
' _What the hell are you saying, man?'_  
"Oh, thank you for your concern!" The reply was accompanied by another amazing smile that made his heart beat just a little faster."But I really must not impose!"  
He felt as though he was going to be crushed by the disappointment, but he took a deep breath, gritted his teeth and offered her a forced smile.  
"Let me know if you change your mind." He said through his clenched teeth. He was not going to ask again, if she wanted so dearly to sit with the boy, then so bet it. Kotaro would find himself a summons to the royal guard soon enough.  
"This tea is really stinky, don't you think? I can't understand why these blithering, Kai-loving idiots like it so much." He said in an attempt to make her laugh, as Kotaro managed to do it so easily, but all he got was a glare and a 'humph' as she turned her back on him in apparent disdain.  
Had he said something wrong?

 **-Yuno-**

He had seemed so earnest then, when he had asked her if she felt cold. She had _actually_ been foolish enough to believe that he could truly be kind. Then he had gone back to his usual smug, sarcastic self. He called her tea, which she spent gruelling long hours growing, _stinky._ Why did he drink it then?  
That damned Devil. Did he think he could go around insulting whatever he felt like, just because he was damn head of the tribe?  
It was Yuno's turn to be annoyed and resentful, she huffed and seated herself on the front seat, ignoring the hand Kotaro offered.  
In a while, when her temper had cooled, she started to talk to Kotaro again.  
"Hey, Mizihuki-san, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, go ahead." She replied,  
' _As if I could say no to anything you say.'_ She sighed inside her head.  
"I hope you don't think this is too sudden...Ah, I feel a bit embarrassed..."  
"Oh don't be! Please! You can tell me anything." Her heart was beating in her adam's apple, her ears were turning pink in anticipation.  
"Will you..."  
 _Yes, yes, yes!_  
"...Introduce me to Momoka-san? I would really appreciate it!"  
"Ofco-EEEEEHHHHH?!"  
"Yes, she is your neighbour, isn't she? If you could...ahahaha." He laughed sheepishly  
"Hahahaha. Die." She said, smiling in a very frightening way.  
"Ex-excuse me?" Kotaro stared wide-eyed, shocked.  
"I hope you rot in hell." She continued, still smiling. Then she turned to around. "Geun Tae-sama?" She spoke through the communication slot. "Does your offer still stand? I feel a bit cold now."

 **-Geun Tae-**

To say that he felt victorious would have been a major understatement. His chest was exploding with joy and he honestly wanted to dance. In that damn Kotaro's face. True, it was a bit childish, but Geun Tae was having a hard time resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at Kotaro. Yuno was seated next to him, with an odd expression on her face. The Ambassador had chosen that very moment to take a nap! He was feeling very lucky. His joy, however, came crashing down when he realized that she was upset enough to be near tears.  
His body moved without his permission and his arm wound itself around her shoulder. She stiffened at his touch. She shot him a confused look, and honestly he was just as confused as she was. He, though, didn't miss the apparent blush on her features. It made him a little more confident.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Not really." She sniffed, her voice cracking, a tear escaping her eyes.  
Geun Tae was not sure how to handle it, his own sister being a woman who rarely cried.  
"Do you ,uh, want to talk about it?"  
She just shook her head. Tears now falling freely, her shoulders shaking silently as she tried to suppress her sobs. He pulled her closer, wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulder.  
He did not remove his arm, she did not push him away. She fell asleep, right there, against his arm.  
He eased her head onto his shoulder and dozed off himself.

The carriage jerked suddenly, sending him, the Ambassador and Yuno flying in the air, all three of them waking suddenly from sleep. He landed hard on his bottom and she landed on his lap. She hurriedly removed herself, her face absolutely blazing red with embarrassment. His cheeks,too, felt hot.  
"I-I'm sorry!" She bowed in the limited space, not meeting his eyes.  
"N-no problem! Accident, right?" He said reassuringly. Then turned forward with an annoyed expression. "OI! BOY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"  
"So-sorry! Sir! There was a di-ditch! I-I d-didn't see it!" Came the shaken reply.  
"A BLIND MAN WOULD HAVE DONE BETTER THAN YOU,BOY!"

He shot a look at Yuno, who was facing out the window, away from him. The tips of her ears were red. Geun Tae just couldn't suppress his smile.

 **A\N: So there it is! Finally! I was personally very happy with this chapter. What did you think? Let me know in the reviews. Here's to all of you asking for some interaction *cough*MEHRU*cough*. And as for geuntaelover's comment, that is obviously going to take a little time.  
Visitor007, oh you! *Waves hand in a flattered manner* You are too kind.  
Silvermist, glad to know you are enjoying it!**


	9. Chapter 9 : And a little closer

**-Yuno-**

She wanted to jump off the moving carriage, for all embarrassing things in the world seemed to be happening to her on that very day. First, the guy she had liked asked her to introduce him to her neighbour. Her neighbour! Of all the sleazy, no good things to do! Damn Momoka, that wench!  
Next she had practically bawled her eyes out while the Devil had held her. He had been so _warm._ It felt like comfort and trust personified. She had relaxed into his embrace and then, to add to her long list of embarrassments, _fallen asleep there._  
You'd think that the universe would have had enough of making her look like a fool, but _noooooo._ After she had fallen asleep the carriage had jumped in the air, sending her flying into the _Devil's lap._  
Her face felt so hot that the snow, that was now drifting slowly from the sky, would surely melt if it came in contact with the skin. She had somehow managed to apologise, and thankfully, he hadn't mocked her or been cocky, he had just accepted it and laughed it off. For the millionth time Yuno decided that he wasn't so bad as she had made him up to be in her mind.

The Devil was now engaged in an animated conversation about the different breeds of dogs that are renouned for their usefulness for hunting. She felt bad, now, for thinking of him as the Devil...  
".. _Sure_! If you want to hunt for _rabbits_!" Geun Tae was saying, defending his choice of hound, while the Ambassador was insisting on the use of beagles.  
"They have incredible senses of smell, My Lord! True they require a little effort with training but on the field they are _much_ more efficient than greyhounds!"  
"Once again, if they come across anything larger than boars they will come running with their tails between their legs! Completely useless in areas such as these!"

The conversation was quite interesting and Yuno was wondering if it would be alright for her join in with her opinion that german shepherds were as good as the ones they were suggesting. Before she could decide against it, exhaustion came crashing down on her and her lids became heavy and she surrendered herself to sleep. Much to her disdain, she dreamt of Geun Tae. It was a peculiar dream indeed. She had been hurtling between clouds, falling towards the ground when he caught her. Except he wasn't in his usual clothing, no, his face was red with two horns sprouting from his head and a long red pointed tail from his back side. He was a literal devil, she observed. But then his red skin fell away, returning to it's normal color. He was dressed in, very cute if she might add, white robes with a halo replacing the horns. He sprouted wings and he took her flying through the very clouds she had been falling from a little while back. He took her to a palace between the heavens, where her attire magically changed from the simple robes she was wearing to lavish dresses she had seen only noblewomen sporting. Two angels put a crown on her head. Geun Tae took her hands and stood to face her. "I love you, Momoka."  
He wasn't Geun Tae anymore, it was Kotaro, leaning in to kiss _hell_ no _._

Her eyes flew open, she was awake, Geun Tae was gently shaking her shoulder. "It's time to get up."  
When she was shaken awake, it was night time and they had arrived at their destination. The men had even set up the tents. She felt a little touched that Geun Tae had let her sleep for so long. He really wasn't fundamentally evil, was he?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN **'** FORGOT THE EXTRA TENT **'**?!" Geun Tae was yelling at Kotaro, who was quivering in his uniform.  
"S-sir...I-I r-really thought that I -uh- put it in the trunk."  
"Because the tent has legs and decided to walk away?" He replied sarcastically. "Where is Yuno going to sleep?"  
"We could share?" Kotaro offered, pale-faced.  
 _Like hell,_ Yuno felt like shouting.  
" _No._ " Geun Tae growled. "You and the other two coach men will share. If they don't have enough room, then you can sleep _outside._ "  
She silently thanked him for saving her another bucket load of embarrassment.

 **-Geun Tae-**  
She was so adorable, talking in her sleep. He could have watched her forever. They had reached the hunting grounds a while ago. The Ambassador had gotten out to stretch his legs and to survey the landscape and had taken his family with him.

"Where are you talking me?" She murmured, her brows ceasing into a frown.  
"Oh, this is beautiful!" She said again.  
"A crown? For me?"  
The coachmen and guards were setting up tents at the camp site. He was completely alone with her. He could just maybe steal a small, quick, kiss? She was so tantalizingly close, and the situation couldn't have been more perfect. He leaned in slowly, inches from her lips. He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent.  
"Oh _hell_ no!" She growled and he jumped back in shock, his eyes wide.

Thank the lords, she was still asleep. Maybe it was safer if he really woke her up. He shook her shoulder gently and her eyes fluttered open. _Dear Gods,_ she was beautiful.  
"It's time to get up." He said over the sound of his erratic heart and left her to check on the progress of the tents, because it was really difficult not to take advantage of the situation again.

"S-sir?" Kotaro approached. "I think we may h-have f-forgotten the extra tent..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN **'** FORGOT THE EXTRA TENT **'**?!" Geun Tae was livid. Could the boy get any more _stupid?!_ That _last_ thing he needed was another one of Kotaro's stupid stunts.  
"S-sir...I-I r-really thought that I -uh- put it in the trunk."  
"Because the tent has legs and decided to walk away?" He replied, unable to keep the leer out of his voice. "Where is Yuno going to sleep?"  
"We could share?" Kotaro offered, he looked sicker than a ghost.  
 _Like hell am I letting her spend the night with an insufferable, lecherous, selfish bastard like you!_  
" _No._ " Geun Tae growled. "You and the other two coach men will share. If they don't have enough room, then you can sleep _outside._ "  
"Yes, sir!" as he bounded away, obviously relieved to be out of his company.

His tent, thankfully, was already up. The snow crunched under his foot as he made his way to the luggage cart, where Yuno was balanced quite precariously balanced on two suitcases trying to reach her own. The one below was shaking rather dangerously, so Geun Tae tensed and edged himself closer to her. He was glad that he had decided to move when he did, because at that very moment, the suitcases succumbed to her weight and she came stumbling down. One arm shot to break her fall and the other wrapped around her waist to steady her. With an "oomph"  
she was wrapped tightly against his chest, his arm around her back. And in that moment, he experienced pure bliss. She was every where, her scent was everywhere and then,when she pulled away, the world seemed less warm. Her face was blazing red and she barely stuttered a 'thank you' before she rushed off. Without her suit case. He smiled again, picking it up. He would gladly do that a hundred times over, until his arms were ready to fall off.

 **-Yuno-**

If she _ever_ met the person who controlled her fate, she would personally throttle them. And she would take great pleasure in doing so. It would have been _so_ much better if she had fallen on the snow and died of internal bleeding. She was stupid, stupid, _stupid_ , for trying to get the suitcase herself.  
Shit! The suitcase! She had left it there! See what she meant by stupid?  
Her thoughts wandered to the scene that had just unfolded. Again, she had felt the warmth that seemed to radiate from him. He smelled so _overwhelmingly male_ , yet there was a hint of gentle cinnamon on him which was stuck to her clothes.  
"Yuno? May I come in?" His voice sounded from right outside her tent and she jumped in surprise.  
 _No, no, no, please go away._ "Geun Tae-sama? Of-of course!"  
He raised the flap and entered. The tent seemed much smaller with his large brooding figure crowding it. He placed her suitcase and offered her a smile. "You went through quite a lot of trouble to get it down, it would be a shame if you forgot about it. It might ruin in the snow." He laughed, teasing her.  
"You didn't have to, Geun Tae-sama! I could've done-"  
"Not a problem!" He said before she could say more, offering her a wide smile." The Ambassador is back. Why don't you prepare some of that disgusting tea for every one?" He left without hearing her reply and she honestly didn't have the heart to be mad at him.

 **-THE END** -


	10. Chapter 10 : So We Bond Over Memories

**-Geun Tae-**

While Yuno was cursing her luck, Geun Tae was reveling in it. His smile was wide, his eyes were mirthful and there was an obvious happiness to his strut. He even told Kotaro that if the need presented itself, he could share the tent with himself and the Ambassador. The Ambassador seemed less than thrilled at the suggestion, but did not speak out of the fear of ruining the General's good humour. He heaved a sigh of relief when the young soldier gratefully declined.  
 _Stuck up brat._ Geun Tae snorted to himself as they made their way back to the tents in order to get some sleep.  
The hunting trip was going well. They had caught some fine deer, the skins would sell well. The birds they would catch would be skinned and cooked by either the guards or Yuno. (When ever she did so, the food would have a special taste. He did acknowledge that it had more to do with infactuation than with actual skill. He would have to restrain himself from doting over her, how ever she was always offered a compliment or two.)  
True to his word, the Ambassador's wife was indeed an excellent shot. Her arrows, though seldom fired, always found their mark, lethal more often than not. Every thing was moving smoothly and no situations arised where he could get closer to Yuno, either physically or emotionally. That was the reason that he offered to accompany her when she stood to collect fire wood. He said this was so she would have someone who knew their way around the surounding foilage.  
 _Excuses, excuses._ But as long as he sounded sincere enough to every one, it was alright. He was allowed to be selfish too, ocassionally. And in this particular case he wanted to be _too_ selfish, restraint was difficult. (Especially as his raunchy imagination was getting the better of him.)  
When she agreed to have him along, he was glad. He planned to use this chance to get to know her better. So he calmed his racing heart and took the lead. 

**-Yuno-**  
There he was, _again_. Being kind and honest and sincere _and just wonderful._ As if rubbing the fact in her face that he really _was_ as amazing as the rumours said. The whole time he had proved his superioirity, shooting down the most birds, trapping the most deer. She felt the old tribe pride returning. She would silently cheer for him when ever he out-staged the annoying Ambassador who _would_ _not stop_ talking about how great his country was. He also looked rather cute in the fur apparel, the red colour complementing his skin tone. Not that she would ever admit that out loud, or Sazuna would never let her hear the end of it.  
She didn't refuse his kindness, glad that she would have someone along. She didn't know her way around the place and had only offered because the gaurds were tired and had just retired to their collective tent.  
The forest was covered with snow and her footsteps made indentations on the ground. At least she would be able to find her way back, even if they got separated.  
The silence was oddly comfortable, the only audible sound was of the snow beneath their feet. She fell into step beside him, the distance between them was alomst negligible and she inhaled him with her every breath.  
"The General of the Wind Tribe has a grandson." Geun Tae began, recalling the memory. "He is rather fond of snow. He makes snow angles as 'proof of his existence on Earth'"  
That elicted a giggle from Yuno. "He sounds adorable."  
"He runs around with feathers in his ears and dangling from his head band." He deadpanned.  
"Sounds like he is quite the peice of work." She said, thinking of how cute a small boy would look in an apparel of feathers.  
"Don't get me wrong, the whole tribe is a bit out of whack. They are _too_ laid back, The guards at the gate too their main city can sleep standing up. It's a practise they put to use very often. But they don't care what people think, even though they are famous as the most lazy bunch." He laughed.  
"But from what I've heard from father, most of the best fighters of the army are from their tribe."  
The conversation was relaxed, comfortable. Lee Geun Tae was known to be very easy going with everyone and Yuno wondered how she had managed to convince herself otherwise.  
"That's true, even that wack-o kid is becoming a legend. Eleven years old and can take on a few good soldiers at a time. He's the most likely candadate to succeed his grandfather as Cheif."  
"He sounds rather impressive."  
"Oh, the kid is. He's already enrolled himself in the spring sparing competition."  
"The one that takes place at the castle every year?"  
"That's the one. They say he just might win, too."  
"I hope you don't loose then. Aren't you the defending champion this year?" She vaguely recalled a party held at Chi'shin Palace in his honour. She bent to pick some wood as she waited for his reply.  
"Loose? To the kid?" Geun Tae asked. "One day, maybe. But it's a few years too soon for that brat to beat me."  
She smiled at the natural confidence that he possesed. The belief in his own ability, like he had never known insecurity. It was a thing admired by both his allies and his enemies alike. _Look at me, I sound like my parents. Doting over him._  
He missed a small boulder in his way and stumbled. And even though she knew it wouldn't do any good, her hand grasped his in order to steady him. He held hers a moment longer than nessesary. (She didn't mind.)  
"My father used to take me with him, every year until I was 14. Before I joined the staff at the palace. The Capital is so beautiful at that time of year." She continued "They have decorations _everywhere._ And there is _so_ much food. Dumplings and shaved ice." She noted that the wood was more than enough before continueing. "And _the clothes_. Every one looks so _cute_. And the costumes are so well made. And the sparring competition is always so interesting. I loved watching my father fight. I learnt most of my curse vocabulary there." Memories were rushing to her mind and she felt a strange homesickness come on. She and the general had just turned back towards the camp ground.  
"That would explain the 'Fucking Bastard', now wouldn't it? I was pretty sure you would have learnt it from your father. In fact, I learnt most of the curses I know from him." Her face turned red and his smile widened.  
"I please request you to forget about that. It was a mistake." She said. Apparently (and thankfully) he decided to change the topic of conversation.  
"You liked it alot, huh? The spring festival?"

 **-Geun Tae-**  
She was so animated, talking about the spring festival, her eyes had a far away look. It was almost too overwhelming, the need to give her a hug. (A kiss, preferably, but baby steps.)  
"You liked it alot, huh? The spring festival?" He asked.  
"I absolutely _loved_ it. But I haven't been there since I fourteen."  
"Why not?"  
"I became a member of the Palace staff. Never had time." She replied, a rueful look in her eyes. It was then that Geun Tae realized the amount of fire wood she was carrying would be straining her arms. So, withot a warning, he swooped and took all of it out her arms, making sure his hand lingered against hers a second longer than required. (Like he said, baby steps.)  
She thanked him with a smile, but took half of it back. A hard worker too? Could she be anymore perfect?  
"You needn't have done that." He rebuffed her.  
"You needn't have done that either. I could have carried them all." She replied, her tone, too, was stern.  
"What kind of gentleman would that make? He, who would let a lady's arms ache rather than dirty his hands?"  
She replied with a happy, healthy laugh. "You really have to prove me wrong, don't you?"  
"Wrong about what?"  
Her expression froze, then she winced. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"  
"I wasn't supposed to hear?"  
"No, It was an observation, really."  
"Now, you've got me curious." He said playfully. "Wrong about what? Care to enlighten me?"  
She sighed. "After ' _the incident_ ' I had you down as..." She paused, looking for the right words.  
"A fucking bastard?" He asked, and she didn't miss the dejected tone.  
"I was going to say, 'the embodiment of the Devil'. But, yes, that's the general idea."  
His shoulders slouched, his mirth was gone.  
"But, ever since then, you've been so kind. You have been proving me wrong this whole time." She dared to pat his hand. " I hope you don't think too badly of me, now. Though I suppose I would deserve it. Seeing as how I have tried so hard to detest you."  
He sighed, the turned to her. He was smiling again. "As if I have the heart to do that." He sent a wink her way. (And though she would deny it to any and all, her heart skipped a beat and she released a breath she didn't know she had been holding.)  
She chose not to ponder over the meaning behind his words, should she overthink and make dangerous assumptions. (Kotaro had been lesson enough)

A track on the ground caught her attention. She froze. There was no way.  
"Geun Tae sama?"  
"Hmm?" He replied, he had walked a few steps ahead.  
"Aren't these bear tracks?"  
"That can't be." He said coming to inspect them. "The bears would have gone into hybernation by now."  
"But still..." She said apprehensively.  
"They're probably from a snow fox or something."  
Though that was a reasonable explaination, she couldn't quell the discomfort she felt in her heart.


	11. Chapter 11 : Slowly Falling

**(A\N)**

 **GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I made it to 2500 viewssss! AWESOMMEEEEE! Here's an extra long chapter in celebration. *SMOOCHES EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU***

 **As always, thank you all for your kind reviews.**

 **Muito, AuroraAustralice, oxyren, toribunny, 0603silverfox, Charminggwen, Darkligh078. Thank you Following\ Favouriting. Keep reading and thanks for your support.**

 **-Yuno-**

She was roused from her sleep by the sound of the growl right outside her tent. She rubbed her eyes, confused. What had that been? She looked around, then blaming it on her imagination, she pulled her covers over herself.  
She was about to lay down again when she heard it again. Low and dangerous. Right outside the entrance. Her heart leapt to her throat as her mind drifted back to the tracks she had seen the previous day. _Oh dear Gods, don't let it be-_  
Her thought were replaced immediately by an immense dread as the creature was silhouetted against the fabric of her tent. With the moon to it's back, the creature was outlined with such detail that there was no mistaking it.  
A bear.  
The bear reared on his hind legs and came crashing down, his claws coming down on the ropes that held up her tent so hard that they gave away and the tent came down her. She fell under it's weight, the cloth trapping her beneath it, if she struggled the bear would see. A wooden rod came down on her foot and pain shot up her leg. Her eyes watered and her head spun, the cloth was suffocating her; she couldn't breathe. She was going to die. She was going to die. She had fought with her mother, she hadn't apologized. She hadn't _even told_ her father that she loved him the last time she had seen him. And her sister...Oh dear, her poor baby sister. What would she do without her? She would never have anyone to confide in. The bear was sniffing directly above her torso.  
She was going to die.  
 _No. I will not die._ She forced herself to think. _Clear your head. Inhale. Think. Exhale. Keep thinking. Inhale. Deep breaths._  
The fog in her mind slowly cleared. A plan began to formulate in her mind.  
The bear was sniffing the area around her ankles and it seemed as though the cloth was working to her advantage, masking her scent. The bear, having smelt nothing, turned back. She thought that the bear would go soon, her body relaxed. She let out a sigh of relief.  
A moment too soon.  
With a hungry growl, the tent was pulled off her body. She lay frozen on the snow, petrified out of sheer fear. A scream tore through her lips as the bear turned it's attention to her, it's teeth bared at it's prey. But no, Yuno wasn't going down without a fight. Trying to be as still as possible, her fingers gripped the rod that had fallen on her foot a few moments ago. Waiting for the bear to come within range and when it did she rammed it onto it's nose. The creature roared in pain. Now was her chance. She got up, wincing when her injured foot hurt hit the ground, she had to run. She put her all into ignoring the pain when her foot whenever it came into contact with solid. The bear recovered from it's momentary lapse and was after her again with a vengeful roar. This time she threw it straight at the bear. The wood caught it on the bridge of it's nose, breaking into two pieces but the bear wasn't even deterred. It charged at her and she closed her eyes.  
Her last thoughts were of _him_. She had wanted to get to know him for who he really was. It was a shame that she would never be able to do so.  
"Yuno!" She heard his voice. How funny her final thought would be of him calling out to her.  
"YUNO!" Her eyes flew open, he was only a few feet away, running towards her. Hope surged through her as he closed the distance between them. _I'm not going to die._ She went numb with relief, tears of joy streaming down her face. Without even thinking she stretched her arms out to him and within a moment his warmth engulfed her. A second later the bear was upon them, rearing on it's mighty hind legs, slashing the air with it's claws. She screamed again and he held her tighter against him.  
 **They fit together too well.**

 **-Geun Tae-**  
It had been a _long_ time since Geun Tae had felt true fear. He had been asleep when her scream had reached him. His heart had frozen and he had not even bothered to put on a coat before stepping out into field. What he had seen had frightened his soul out of him. A large bear running from the ruins of where Yuno's tent had stood. His eyes searched for the woman in question while running towards the bear. He spotted her, thankfully, a moment later, running from the bear. Towards his general direction. He quickened his pace but the bear ran faster than any man. The amazing woman she was, she threw the stick she was holding at it. But the bear barely hesitated. She closed her eyes, her shoulders were hunched. She was shaking.  
"Yuno!" The worried yell tore itself from his throat.  
"YUNO!" Louder this time. Her eye's opened and she looked at him with so much _trust_ , he couldn't let her down. _He would never let her down._  
Her arms were open and he let himself take her. His arm around her and hers around his waist, her face buried against his chest. She screamed when the bear tried to attack them. His sword rose to intercept the beast and he managed to land a deep gash against it's chest. But not before the bear dug it's claws into his sword arm. The pain made him release his weapon.  
He yelled in pain and his sword fell on the ground with a muffled thud. He was dead man if the bear struck again, but two arrows embedded themselves into the beast's neck before the creature could attack again. The bear fell over, dead .His body went limp with relief and he looked to his saviors. Kotaro and The Ambassador's wife both stood with two more arrows held taunt against their bows. They, too, relaxed when the beast fell over.  
"G-g-geun T-Tae sa-sa-sama." Yuno was sobbing with relief. She was now clutching his shirt with shaking hands. She opened her mouth to say something but she was too stunned to let out a word without stuttering. He raised his fingers to her lips to silence her, then wiped away her tears with the back of his hand.  
"I won't let anything hurt you." _Not now, not ever._ He added it as an afterthought to himself, and he was sure that she would not know how deep that promise went. But, maybe someday she would understand his heart.  
"B-bl-blood." She said between sobs, which were calming slowly. He raised his eyebrows questioningly then followed her gaze to his arm. In the euphoria of getting out alive, he had forgotten his injury .The gash was deeper than he had expected and the sleeve of his shirt was completely soaked with his own blood. As the shock subsided, his injury began to throb rather painfully. Kotaro was already rushing over with a medical kit. When he reached them Geun Tae gave him a hearty clap on the shoulder. "Good job, boy, good job."

Yuno had recovered, with a bandage around her swollen ankle, she was now dressing his wounds with a certain amount of expertise. She dabbed on some ointment and he winced at the sharp stinging.  
She looked at his expression and reassured him that it would stop hurting in a moment.  
"I can stop the bleeding, for now, and apply some thing to kill off germs. But we need to see a qualified physician. As soon as possible."  
"We could leave at sun rise. Make it to the capital by sundown."  
She nodded, tightening the bandage around his still bleeding arm. "That should do it. I will change the bandages in a few hours."  
"You are good at this. When did you learn?"  
She smiled at the compliment. "I wanted to become a war medic. I learnt the basic stuff and a bit of the more complicated things."  
Geun Tae raised his eyebrows. Seriously, the woman was full of surprises. A war medic? It was not even remotely a safe occupation. Gruesome cases, dead men, mutilated bodies ,blood. Duties on the front lines. It wasn't for someone like her. But then again, did he really know her?  
"Your mother didn't want that? Too unlady-like?" He made a guess.  
"No." She laughed."I was surprised by her support. It was my father who wouldn't hear of it. They argued over so it much. They didn't talk for weeks. My sister would cry a lot. I couldn't take it any more, so I listened to my father. That was a little before a became part of the palace staff."  
Geun Tae marvelled at her. Self-sacrifice was among so many of the things that made her amazing in her own humble way.  
Though it was too early to say for sure, Lee Geun Tae was slowly falling in love with Mizuhiki Yuno.

 **-YUNO-**  
 **"** I-I beg your pardon?" She looked in sheer horror at one of the guards, who was fidgeting, looking at the ground in embarrassment. Equally scandalized as the maiden who stood in front of him.  
"It was either that or with us. With Kotaro-san is already with us so it's already rather uncomfortable, we really can't have anyone else with us. None of us can sleep else were because we have to be on duty at night. It's even more important in light of the bear attack. We _have_ to be near our tent. We _would_ sleep outside but it's too cold. The ropes are completely cut, so we can't even set up your tent again." He offered an apologetic explanation.  
"Why can't I sleep with the Ladies?" She asked, desperately.  
"Because the Ambassador has refused to let his wife and daughters sleep with a 'commoner'. The General told him to sleep with them, instead. So..." He trailed off.  
"I have to sleep in the General's tent." She finished for him. Her cheeks flaming, because, evidently, Fate still wasn't tired of forcing her into embarrassing situations. "I understand. Please don't feel troubled on my account. I will be just fine." _No, I will be everything but fine._  
The guard, relieved, went away. It was quite a few hours until dawn but Yuno wasn't sure she would be able to sleep. She, after picking up the bag after fishing it from remains of her tent, approached the tent.  
She, not thinking, entered without announcing her arrival. It was excusable, seeing as how she had spent the last two weeks in her personal tent. However, the sight she saw would remain imprinted on her eyes for a long _long_ time.  
He stood there looking at himself in a mirror. _Shirtless._  
 _Oh. Hot. Damn._  
Yuno felt an unfamiliar heat spread through her body, knotting her stomach and making her toes curl. Her cheeks turned to a shade of red they were becoming _too_ accustomed to in his presence.  
She was so confused, all she could do was drop her case and cover her eyes with her hands.  
"I will leave immediately." She turned around, eyes still covered, and hastened toward the exit.

 **-Geun Tae-**

He loved fate. Aside from the fact that it had set a bear on him, but all was forgiven as he would be spending the night with _her_. Though it was going to be a real test of his self control. (His body was already reacting in the most inappropriate ways to just _the thought of it._ )  
He decided to change out of his blood soaked before she reached. He swiftly took off his sullied shirt and picked up a clean. He gazed at himself through the mirror, the bandage was coming loose. He heard something fall down and he turned to see Yuno, hands over her eyes. He was confused by her embarassment until he realized that she was embarrassed on his account. He stifled a laugh at her expression. She was too adorable.  
He put on his shirt and was about to tell her that she could open her eyes when she turned and announced. "I'll leave immediately." but before she could take another step, her foot caught on the edge of the suitcase and she fell to the ground with a small thud.  
He completely lost it.  
"PffffffttttBWAHAHAHAHAHA!" he was shaking with laughter.  
She looked at him, astounded. Then joined him until they both held their sides in an attempt to stop.  
 **She looked the most beautiful when she laughed.**

-A little while later-

With a wall of pillows between them, they laid down to sleep and Geun Tae was sure that his mind will be too plagued with thoughts of her to actually get any rest. She, on the other hand was already snoring. He raised himself on his elbow to get a good look of her peaceful face. He etched it into his memory because he did not know when he would get to see it again.  
He flops onto his bed, trying to sleep. He eventually manages, after an hour of twisting and turning and even then he dreams of her.  
When he woke up the next morning, his vision was hazy and he couldn't see for a moment, but her scent assaulted his lungs, warming him. When his vision cleared he saw that the wall of pillows had been long since demolished and she was snuggled with him. Her head on his arm, her arms across his chest. He couldn't help himself. He bent a little and pressed his lips to the bridge of her nose. She smiled in her sleep and he laid back down, just taking her in, wishing for the sun to never rise. When he fell asleep again, he didn't know. But when he woke, she was on the other side and the wall had been rebuilt.

 **-Yuno-**

The small fortress of pillows was a huge comfort and despite all the talk of not being able to sleep a wink, she was snoring the minute she closed her eyes.

She felt cold, so ,half asleep ,she moved until she was nuzzled against something warm. Her pillow was also now warmer, though leaner and a bit tougher. She didn't mind.  
Later, she dreamed that she was a child again and her mother was kissing her good night. On the bridge of her nose.  
When she woke later, she was surprised at the position she had slept in. Her heart raced to see him so close. She could make out his face in such detail. The creases on his forehead, the small scar above his lip, the point of his nose. But his features seemed so delicate, peaceful when he slept. It was rather adorable.  
She knew she should have been embarrassed, but, as she stood and went back to her side after putting the pillows back into their former positions, all she felt was a warm buzz in her chest. She went to sleep again, oblivious to the fact that Lee Geun Tae had managed to pry open a small part of her inexperienced heart.

 **A\N; Because no romance story is complete without shared accommodation.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Anger

**-Geun Tae-**

He stood in the main hall of the Chi'ishin Palace. His eyes wide with shock, were staring uncomprehendingly at Chul-Rang, and when the news finally settled in, tears welled up in his eyes.  
The King, Junam, had died a day prior to his arrival. All of his generals had gathered by his side in his final hours, except for him. He had been too busy entertain a stupid ambassador.  
 _Too busy chasing after a woman._ He thought bitterly. He raked a hand through his hair, a mix of emotions running through him. Guilt being the most evident.  
He let the tears fall and Chul-Rang joined him, and together they wept without shame over the death the one of the bravest and intellectual personalities the Kingdom had ever witnessed.

The other Generals had decided to put off the burial until his arrival, but it would still take him a day to reach the capital even if he traveled all day and night. He sat outside his room with his head in his hands, anger overwhelming him.  
"Geun Tae-sama?" A voice called out to him, tentative, careful. That very voice, which any other day would have brought him joy, just served to annoy him.  
"What?" he snarled at her. Yuno seemed taken aback by his harsh voice, but she continued anyway.  
"I-I just heard. Are you alright?"  
 _Is she blind?_ A resentful thought resonated in his head. _Is she stupid?_ His anger was focusing itself on her. His eyes narrowed at her with contempt.

 **-Yuno-**  
The minute she heard about the King's unfortunate demise, the first person she thought of was Geun Tae and her legs had carried her to him without her command. She had run around the premise frantically, earning herself some disapproving looks from several people, all for him. But now, looking at the way he was gazing at her, with such irritation and contempt, she was wondering if she had made a fool of herself for nothing.  
"Does it bloody _look_ like I am alright? A man, who I valued more than my life, is dead. And where was I? Frolicking around a damn forest!" He all but yelled at her. "With you! And that bastard from Kai."  
She understood the fact that he was hurt and frustrated,but she couldn't help but flinch at his harsh tone. Nor could she comprehend why she felt so hurt.  
"I can understand what you are going-"  
"You understand? _You_ understand?" He laughed menacingly and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "You don't even know how that man served this country! So why don't you carry on with your oblivious life, make some tea and leave me the _hell_ alone."  
She turned on her heel and ran back, crying.  
 _Stupid. Stupid. STUPID._ How could she have ever thought that she was even remotely a friend to him. She was below his station and that was something she shouldn't have forgotten. They weren't close. She had no right to talk to him so frankly.  
 _He had no right to talk to me like that, either._ But if he wanted to be that way, then _fine._  
Even so, she couldn't understand why her tears kept rolling and her heart felt like it had been ripped apart. No, she couldn't understand at all.

 **-Geun Tae-**  
Exhausted, red eyed and sleep-deprived, Lee Geun Tae set out to Hiryuu castle and reached his destination the next morning. The usually bright castle seemed sullen and the city seemed to be blanketed by grief. People in black clothes of mourning were everywhere and the city seemed as though it had lost all color.  
He was greeted by Joo-Doh, red eyed and grim-faced. He was led to the monastery that was located within the palace grounds; the burial place of all kings since Hiryuu. The casket had been prepared, the brotherhood of royal priests stood ready to say the final prayers. One by one the hall was filled by people. The king's family; Prince Il, his wife, Prince Yu-hon and his wife as well as the young Prince Soo-Won. They each had a very imposing presence, but among them, one stood out more so than the others; the young princess with her striking hair. Geun Tae noted that the child, though confused, understood something grave had taken place and stood silently with her head hung.  
The Generals stood behind the royal family and Geun Tae took his place among them. They paid their respects and watched the casket as it was lowered into the ground.  
He was too sleepy.  
Yu-hon approached him and Joo Doh after he was done attending to other guests. Geun Tae bowed respectfully to his mentor and comrade, about to offer his condolences but he was silenced with a sharp "Don't!" from the Prince. Geun Tae raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"I will go mad if I have to hear the 'deepest condolences' speech again." He explained with a weak smile that didn't exactly reach his eyes. The prince seemed exhausted and Geun Tae couldn't blame him. "However If you two would join me for a couple of drinks, that wouldn't be too bad."  
Though Geun Tae would have preferred to go sleep, he nodded in agreement.  
"But, Your Highness, what of the guests?" Joo Doh inquired. _Always the goody two shoes._  
"Let Il handle them. I really need to get away." He looked the Sky Tribe General dead in the eye and received an understanding nod.  
So they all slipped away to a pub near the castle. They drank away their sorrows, laughed at old stories and remembered the many times each had been saved by King's quick thinking and battle skills during war. They drank some more, and a little more. And the last thing Geun Tae remembered was raising yet another cup of sake to his lips.

 _His arms wrap around her waist as he pulls her closer, and Gods, he never wants to let go. She kisses with so much fire it leaves him completely breathless. Hunger and desire is all that he is aware of and his every sense is amplified. Fire everywhere, everywhere she touches. He cups her chin and her hands knot in his hair. His body is rigid with anticipation and he can't remember how to breathe. Her hands tug at the sash that held his robes-_

He woke up in a cold sweat, her name on his lips and in desperate need of a cold shower.  
He smelt of booze and his head throbbed. _Hangover_. He grumbled unhappily.  
How long had he been out?  
He grabbed his clean clothes and prepared to take a bath.  
On his way he met Joo Doh, who didn't miss the opportunity to taunt him about his disgraceful behavior the previous day. (He had slept for a good sixteen hours.)  
It came to his knowledge that he had fallen asleep while drinking his umpteenth cup, promptly spilling most of the contents onto himself before plummeting face-first onto the ground. Apparently, Joo Doh and the prince had shared a good laugh before hauling him to his personal quarters. He shot Joo Doh a glare before continuing on his way.  
His thoughts turned to the woman that seemed to haunt his thought where ever he went. _Yuno_. He groaned internally, missing her presence especially since he had become so accustomed to it over the course of the previous weeks.  
He recalled their latest meeting and his heart went cold with dread. He had yelled at her for no reason, she probably _hated_ him again. Not that he could blame her. He had seen the water in her eyes. _He had made her cry._ And his heart felt like it was going to break into two. What was he going to do now? He had to apologize, but how?  
It was doubtful that she would even let him approach her.  
Flowers, maybe?

 **A\N: My lame attempt at writing anything remotely intense. How did you like it? Let me know in the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13 : A Beautiful Flower

**-Yuno-**

She prayed for his safety. Despite everything, despite the fact that he had looked at her like she was some bothersome cockroach, she prayed that he reached his destination safely. She prayed that he wouldn't fall ill or become the victim of rouge bandits. Most of all, she prayed that he would come back safe and sound. Back to his home.  
 _Back to me._ The unconscious thought surprised her and had her blushing at her own foolishness.  
"Yuno? Your face is red. Are you feeling alright?" Sazuna inquired.  
"Y-yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"  
"You've been acting really strange since last night. What happened?"  
"N-nothing at all!"  
"That sounded _so_ convincing." Sarcasm ripe in her tone. "Are you going to keep lying or will you tell me what on earth is going on?"  
Yuno sighed, deciding that it was best to tell her friend everything rather than to bear with her nagging.  
"He saved me, Sazuna."  
"Huh?"  
"I was going to die and he saved me."  
"The general?"  
"Yes. And then we ended up in the same tent."  
"And this is all horrible because?"  
"I feel like I am losing my mind." Yuno's face turned red. "My heart beats faster every time I see him and I feel _strange._ I don't know what to do! He doesn't think anymore of me than a servant! I'm not supposed to feel like this! _I am not allowed to feel like this!"  
_ " That's….complicated."  
"What should I even _do?_ He's the general! And I? I am just a Lady-in-Waiting."  
Sazuna sighed. "Yuno, you can't control these feelings! If you like someone, you like them. It's just that. You either make a move or deal with the heart ache."  
"How do you deal with it? The heart ache?"  
"Avoid him as much as you can." Sazuna suggested.  
Yes, that is exactly what she would do.

Two days later, gossip brought to her knowledge that he had returned. And she did everything in her power to avoid him, she called in sick when she was supposed to help serve the residents of the castle at dinner and she refused to even _go_ near the residential quarters. She fully planned to never see him again when there was a sharp knock on her door. Expecting it to be Sazuna, she opened the door without even properly fixing her robes. She slid the door open to welcome her friend but her words died in her throat when she saw him standing there.

 **-Geun Tae-**  
She was _nowhere._ He looked around the kitchens and the staff rooms but couldn't find her, so he waited for dinner; she was bound to be there. When the time for dinner rolled around, he had planned out an apology and had rehearsed it a few times, but she wasn't there. He paced his room, contemplating over what to do.  
He recalled earlier when Joo Doh had caught him in a similar state.  
 _"What is her name?" He had inquired, rather brashly.  
"Huh?" Geun Tae had turned to him in surprise. "What are you talking about?"  
"A man only places like that when he is awaiting death or when he is to confront an angry woman." He deadpans. "So, tell me, what's her name? I might be able to help."  
"Because you, yourself, are swarmed with women? Last I checked, you are as single as I am." Geun Tae retorts, annoyed at the fact that his friend had seen through him so quickly.  
"You forget that I grew up with three sisters."  
"Her name doesn't matter."  
"True." Joo Doh agreed. "What matters more is what you did."  
"I may have said some unnecessary things." He admitted, grudgingly.  
"That's not too bad. Just apologize."  
"You think that I hadn't reached that very conclusion myself?!"  
"She will probably ignore you, so make it flashy. Flowers, jewelry, chocolates. Something along those lines. Woo her. Go to her, don't wait for her to come to you."  
"Yeah, yeah, get out of here." He shooed him with a dismissive wave of his hand.  
"You do realize that we are standing in a hall and YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME TO GET LOST?!"_

He sighed in defeat. _Damn you Joo Doh.  
_ He made a quick trip to the palace gardens, and after a quick consultation with the castle botanist, he had a luscious red rose in his hand. Now, to find her room.  
To his surprise, it wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be and he just had to consult a chart before he knew which room was hers.  
He stood outside, his hand poised to knock. He felt nervous.  
 _Get a hold of yourself, man; this isn't your first time giving flowers to a woman.  
_ He gathered his guts and tapped on the door. It slid open in a moment, but the words flew out of his mind when he saw her. Her robes loose, revealing a sensual amount of thigh and the neck was deep, not deep enough to show, but enough to kick his imagination into over drive. Lust hit him hard. His eyes ran over her hungrily. She seemed surprised to see him and hastily covered herself, but not before the teasing image had seared itself into his brain.  
"G-geun T-tae-sama?"  
"Uh, hello." He mumbled dumbly, his breathing hitched and his eyes dark.  
"May I help you?"  
Her words seemed to shake him out of his dazed state.  
"I came to apologize."  
Her eyes widened in surprise.  
"Look, I was upset and I took it out on you. That was not even remotely appropriate. I am very touched that you were worried about me and I mistreated you and for that I apologize."  
She was staring at him in absolute wonder. "I-I understand. Please don't worry about it."  
"As a token of my regret, keep this." He held out the rose and she took it. He turned around to leave, but then, as though he remembered something, turned back. He took the rose from her hand and tucked its stem behind her ear so that the flower hung with her hair.  
"A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman." He murmured just loud enough for her to hear and a blush spread across her face. He took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on it. "See you around."

When he returned to his room, his mother was waiting for him.  
"What brings you here so late, mother?"  
"I just received a letter from Shuurei; she says she is coming to visit." She replied, obviously pleased. "It's been so long! You should have the servants make appropriate preparations."  
He let out a groan. His sister was coming to visit. He was not looking forward to it.  
"And be kind to her, she's coming home after a _long_ time. She probably missed you, so spend some quality time with her."  
Geun Tae sweat dropped. "Do I have to?"  
"Yes."  
 _Perfect, the next week will be spent in the markets._ He growled to himself.


	14. Chapter 14 : The Sister

**A\N; Thank you to TetiSheri, Chibimoe, Mehru, Chum, Inoko-chi, The Muffin of Rage, maiats365, Linou1603, Rorolove12, fairymaster, Yvonne Park, Marshmallo81, a Wiccan and "I ate frootloops this morning." For following\favoriting.**

 **As always, thank you for the kind reviews.**

 **-Yuno-  
** She was glad that he left when did because as soon as she closed the door behind him, her shaking legs gave way and she fell to the ground. Her heart was erratic and her face was flushed. Her hands reached for the flower in her hair, she pulled it out and raised it to her nose. Then she giggled, hard. She went to sleep that night, smiling, and the flower at her bedside.  
She woke the next morning in a bright mood and was about to go to the staff dining hall for dinner when Momoka caught her. Still as scantily clad as ever, the poor girl was limping, her face pale.  
"Senpai! Can you do me a favour?" She asked in a shaky voice.  
"Do you want me to introduce you to Kotaro?" Yuno asked humourlessly.  
"No. Why would I want _that_?" She seemed confused. "The General's sister is to arrive today and I am to serve her. But, as you can, see I am in no condition to do so. Will you please take my place?"  
Yuno looked at the girl. She sighed. "Fine."  
"Thank you so much! I know you just got back and it's not fair but I wouldn't be asking if I had another way."  
"It's fine. But you owe me."  
Momoka nodded in response, grateful.  
So she asked the head Lady-in-Waiting for instructions and made preparations accordingly. When the time for her arrival neared, Yuno went to the main gate to welcome her.  
She found him waiting there, with a scowl on his (ever-so-handsome) face. He was dressed formally, a blue and white hakama that complimented his form. It clung to him in all the right places and hung loose in all the right places. He looked _dashing._  
"Is anything the matter?" he asked and she realized that she was staring.  
"N-nothing." She stuttered.  
"Is there something on my face?" He asked, rubbing it.  
"No!" She said with an exaggerated amount of force.  
"Tell me."  
"You look…..cute." She said, barely above a whisper.  
"I….what?" He strained his ears.  
"Lookcute." She mumbled. _Stop talking._  
"A little louder?"  
"Look cute." She said, embarrassed. _Perfect. He thinks you're one of his fan girls now._  
"You think so?" He beamed at her.  
 _Oh, stop smiling at me like that! Do you want me to fall for you?  
_ She nodded her head wordlessly. Her heart was beating so hard she wouldn't be surprised if he heard it.  
"It's nothing to be so embarrassed about. I've already told you that I think you are beautiful."  
Her head shoot up and suddenly she is aware that they are standing close. _Very close.  
_

 **-Geun Tae-  
** If only he could kiss her. If only he could kiss her without ruining her opinion of him. If only he could kiss her with no chance of his sister's carriage chancing upon them. She though that he looked cute and like the fool he was he had told her that she was beautiful. _Trying to creep her out? You seem to be doing a great job.  
_ But dear Gods, _she was so close._ He could practically reach out and find out if his dreams had done her any justice.  
The gates groaned open and Geun Tae heard the faint clip-clop of cantering horses. The carriage arrived soon after. The coach man got out, opened the door and offered the passenger his hand. And out stepped his sister.

"It's been a while, Geun Geun." She said in a sing song voice calling him by her nickname for him, running to him and embracing him. He starts smiling in spite of himself. "You look _sooooo cute, baby brother!"_  
"You better not grab me and call me cute, especially in front of other people." He growled, but then smiled. "I missed you, you old hag."  
"Well _excuse me_ , for being born two years before you. I _bribed_ the Gods, just to annoy you."  
He laughed in response. "I wouldn't put it past you. Where is my brother in law?"  
"He couldn't make it, he had a business proposal from some company at Kuuto, so he went there and I decided to pay you a visit."  
"So he decided that he would rather travel all the way to Kuuto than have to bear with mother?" He asked, seeing through her fib.  
"Yes. That's exactly what happened. He didn't want to see his number one fan."  
Geun Tae laughed heartily; it had been a long time, indeed.

 **-Yuno-  
** She was as good looking as her brother. That was the first thing that Yuno noticed. She had the same sun-kissed skin, the same sharp features and alluring eyes, all fit onto a feminine face. She was slim and dressed smartly and had a rather jolly nature. She embraced her brother, managing to look fabulous doing it. They were laughing and Yuno was struck by how dazzling Geun Tae was. When Shuurei called him cute, Yuno couldn't help but silently agree. She wanted to keep looking at him forever, especially if he laughed like that. She let out a longing sigh, she wanted to be in his embrace, too.  
"And who are you?" The Lady had now turned her attention to Yuno.  
"I am Yuno, My Lady. I shall be tending to you during your stay." She bowed deeply.  
"Yuno, please show my sister to her accommodation." His voice sent a shiver down her spine.  
"Yes, Geun Tae-sama."

 **-Geun Tae-**

Later that day Geun Tae sat among his advisors, listening to their monthly reports.  
The finance minister had just gotten up to make his statement when the doors of the meeting hall burst open with a loud THUD.  
"Enough of this boring shit, Geun Geun!" His sister yelled at the top of his lungs and he swore he saw Chul-Rang avert his face to hide a snicker. He got up, scowling and strode over to her. He grabbed her arm and led her outside the hall.  
" _What_ exactly do you think you are doing?"  
"Telling you to stop with the boring shit and come shopping with me!"  
"And this couldn't wait until _after_ the council meeting?"  
"I don't have _time_ to wait that long."  
"You just embarrassed me in front of the highest ranking officials in the province!"  
"They love you anyway."  
He sighed in defeat. " _Fine,_ I'll have the horses readied for a trip to the town. And I'm not bringing my wallet!" He added as an afterthought.

When he made his way down to the stables to meet his sister, he found Yuno there too.  
"Oh? Geun Tae-sama, are you coming too?" She asked.  
"Yeah, you got roped in too?" he asked with a grimace, though he was now decidedly looking more forward to the trip.  
"Lady Shuurei asked if I wish to join her and I said yes."  
"Be prepared. This will be a long day. That woman has one aim in life; to buy as many useless things as she can in her lifetime."  
"You two talking about me behind a back?" Shuurei asked, entering the stable, a look of mock offence on her face.  
"Of course not, my lady!" Yuno exclaimed.  
"Don't look so horrified, Yuno. Even if we were, the old hag would deserve it." He leisurely slung his arm over her shoulder and Yuno blushed at the sudden contact.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The woman growled and in a flash, Geun Tae was in a headlock. "You wanna repeat it?"  
She was rubbing his ear with her fist.  
"I said you would deserve it, you OLD HAAAGGGG!" He let out a battle cry and suddenly they had switched positions and she was at the mercy of his fist.  
"Raise your hand against a woman will you?!" She yelled as she drove her elbow into his stomach, he doubled over and she freed herself from his grasp." Now, shall we get a move on?" she said with a huff.  
She mounted a horse and Geun Tae mounted another, and Yuno realized that she had nowhere to sit.

"Oh, Yuno." Shuurei blinked slowly, realizing the same thing. "You can ride with Geun Tae."  
Geun Tae stopped short. He looked at his sister with a dumbstruck expression and she sent him a wink. _She knows._  
"We don't have time to have another horse prepped!" She whined. "And Geun Tae's horse is bigger than mine, so is his saddle, You'll fit just fine."  
"B-but I don't think-"  
"Doesn't matter what you think! Don't worry, my brother won't bite."  
 _I owe you one, Shuu.  
_ He extended his hand and helped her up.  
His sister was smirking at him. "Race you to town?"  
" _Now_ you're talking! You are _on!"_ He growled, and then he turned to Yuno. "Hold on tight."  
He pulled the reins and urged his horse forward and as the animal galloped Yuno wrapped her arms around his waist.  
And they were off!

 **A\N: I know, it's a bit fillerish but wait for the next one! That should be worth it!**


	15. Chapter 15 : Love

**-Yuno-  
** The horses galloped and with each step she felt herself rise and fall back down _hard._ And each time that she did so, she held onto him tighter. And as hard as she was trying to not fall for him, being in such close proximity to wasn't helping; where she could feel his warmth, smell him so close. She felt a warmth spread through her that had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she was dressed abundantly and _everything_ to do with the fact that she could feel his muscles flex beneath her arms that were wrapped around his waist.  
She could see the town approaching and was only slightly thankful that the horses were going to stop. The wind whipped past her hair as Geun Tae urged his horse to go faster and faster, yet he was still neck and neck with his sister.  
Suddenly, the horse slowed and Shuurei shot ahead. They were now traveling at a leisurely trot.  
"Are you letting her win? That is surprisingly sweet of you."  
"You say that to the man who gave you a rose? Was that not sweet?" He seemed offended.  
"No! I didn't mean to imply-That was very-" she started to stutter. She sighed, and then began again. "No, that was very sweet of you. What I meant was that you were acting sweet towards your sister! I didn't expect that."  
"If I was alone, I wouldn't have slowed down."  
"Huh? I don't understand."  
"You were uncomfortable, so I slowed down."  
And in that moment Yuno knew that try as she might, there was no way that she would stop falling for him, so she decided to enjoy it while it lasted.  
"You let your sister win….for me?"  
"Anything for you." He smiled, and Yuno though maybe. Just maybe, he felt the same way. And though her brain told her to stop making assumptions, her heart soared with joy. 

**-Geun Tae-  
** He had said anything, and he meant it. What was a child's game to him if it gave her discomfort? And besides, slowing down meant that he could feel her hold him a little longer. It was as close to a hug that he was going to get anytime soon.  
They reached town a good half an hour after his sister, who made quite the fuss about their tardiness. But when Yuno bowed down to apologize, she caught his eye and gave him wink.  
 _That damned woman._  
For the most part of the next hour, he watched his sister buy endless new clothes, jewellery and haggle with shopkeepers who gave her the desired price whenever he gave them a pleading look. Soon his and Yuno's arms were loaded with shopping bags. To his horror, she bought clothes for him, too.  
"You can look cute, if you wanted to. That's why I am helping you a bit." She had explained.  
The sun was going down and (finally) his sister agreed that it was indeed time to go home. He looked around and almost panicked when he didn't see Yuno.  
"Yuno?" He said, a little loudly, scanning the crowd frantically and only when he saw her at a shop at a little distance from them did his heart calm.  
He saw that she was admiring a hair pin. He approached her.  
"How much is it for?"  
The vendor named his price and her face paled a little.  
She put it back and smiled politely at the man. He reached for his pocket so that he could pay for the ornament, he was surprised that it was empty and then remembered that he had not brought it so that he wouldn't have to pay Shuurei's expenses.  
"Yuno!" his sister called from behind him. "It's time to leave!"  
"Oh! My apologies, my Lady!" she exclaimed as she hurried towards them. 

They went back at a relatively relaxed pace and he was sure that Yuno would be grateful for that. When they reached home, his sister and Yuno went back to their respective rooms and he rushed to his, got out some money in a pouch and set of for the town again. He reached the shop just as the owner was closing up. Panting, he pointed to the very piece Yuno had been looking at.  
It was an elaborate piece, made of fine wood with carved flowers, painted lilac.  
The man named his price and Geun Tae handed him the money, with a little extra. The man went home just a little richer and very excited at having personally met Lee Geun Tae.

When he returned, most of the people had gone to sleep, so he contended himself with leaving it at her doorstep. (He, much to his shame, had memorised the way to her room the very first time he'd been there.)  
The next morning he decided to join his sister for breakfast, just to make sure Yuno had received his present. He sat down despite her suspicious glances.  
Yuno entered the room, with two cups of steaming tea. The pin was not in her hair, he noted, disappointed.  
Shuurei reached for one but Yuno interrupted her.  
"My apologies, Lady Shuurei, but that one is for Geun Tae-sama."  
"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows in a rather suggestive manner and Geun Tae wanted to throttle her. "Especially for my cute baby brother?"  
"No!" Yuno flushed a deep red. "He,uh, he doesn't like the other one."  
 _Oh dear Gods, I love this woman._ And it hit him like a brick that he couldn't live without her. And for a first time in his life he felt longing that had nothing to do with lust.  
He just wanted to hold her, to have her near him. Feel her warmth; inhale that unique scent that was hers alone. Wrap his arms around her and never let go.  
She turned to leave, but then paused as though she had just remembered something.  
"Excuse me, My Lady. Is this yours?" she asked, turning back to them. She extended the hair pin to his sister. "I found it outside my room. I've already asked my neighbours."  
 _Perfect. She doesn't even realize that it's the exact same one she wanted. What was I even thinking? It would be better if I pretend not to know anything about it.  
_ "It's just like the one I wanted."  
 _If I take credit for it, will it creep her out?  
_ "Oh, this?" His sister asked. "Pretty sure Geun Tae got it for you yesterday."  
He choked on his tea. His sister knew him too well, he admitted grudgingly.  
"Really, Geun Tae-sama?" Her eyes were wide with joy. "I _love_ it!"  
 _Love me too, maybe?_  
"I'm glad you like it." He mumbled, just glad she was happy, rubbing the back of his head.|  
"I will treasure it, forever." There were stars in her eyes.  
"Let me do it for you." He plucked it out of her hands and nudged it gently between her light blonde tresses. She looked up at him with wonder-filled eyes and he thought he spotted a little bit of affection that went beyond that of a tribe member for their head. And he would have kissed her had Shuurei not been watching, obviously containing her laughter.  
Yuno left and he sunk to ground, hand on his heart.  
Only when they were sure she would be out of ear shot did his sister start laughing.  
"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" He growled, aiming a pillow for her head.  
"You are _so cuuutttte_. You have a _crush!"_  
"It's not a crush." He said, a little low and his sister stopped laughing. A bemused expression on her face.  
"You mean to tell me…."  
"I think I'm in love."  
"My…baby brother… is in love….my war loving… baby brother." She began to cry.  
"Oi, oi! Why are you crying?"  
"I thought...that this day…would never come…I thought you were….Going to die alone….I thought you were….." She said sobbing.  
"I was?"  
"GAYYYYY!" She wailed. "I'm so glad…and she's so nice….and she is just wonderful….I can't wait for the we-we-wedding."  
"Hey, hey don't get carried away."  
"Why not? Ask her to marry you. The whole tribe loves you anyway. There's no way she would refuse." She said, calming down a bit.  
"And what does it matter? I want her to love _me_ , not the general. My own feelings hardly matter; I don't want to burden her if she doesn't return my feelings."  
"Oh, Geun Geun, I think you won't have to try too hard."  
"Why is that?"  
"Have you seen the way she looks at you? And no woman would go through so much trouble as to memorise your likes and dislikes, unless she felt _something_ for you."  
"I hope you are right. Speaking of which, how can you drink that _thing_?" He said, pointing at the tea cup.  
"It's good."  
"It's stinky." He deadpanned.  
She sat down beside him, linking her arm in his. "Really? She grew it, you know."  
He blinked. _It makes sense now. That's why she got angry._ He thought, recalling the hunting trip.  
"I'm here for you." She sighed and they sat in silence for a while. Suddenly she sat up a little straighter, pushing him away, a weird expression on her face.  
"Hahaha, will you look at the time? Time for you to go and general-ish stuff, right. Hahaha."  
Geun Tae knew something was wrong.  
"What did you do?"  
"N-nothing! What makes you say that?"  
"What. Did. You. Do?!"  
"I, uh, may have, inadvertedly, ummm, invited Ayano for lunch tomorrow."  
"You. Didn't."  
"I may have…."  
"What the _fuck_ were you thinking?"  
"I thought you were going to die a bachelor?"  
" _Still_! Ayano?"  
"You had a thing for her a little while back!"  
"We slept together when we were drunk. _Once._ "  
"She's…..good looking?"  
"I don't _care._ "  
"It's just tomorrow."  
"She is a _stalker._ "  
"One day!"  
" _Stalker!"_ He hissed again, turning around to exit the room, slamming the door behind him.

 **A\N: Looks like there's going to be a little misunderstood jealousy on Yuno's part now. Also, the hair pin he gives her is the one she is usually seen wearing in the manga\anime. Did you notice that? Betcha didn't. Also, Yaayyyy,he admitted that he loves her! Leave a review. Also, any suggestions on what you'd like to see in further chapters? In the state of semi writer's block. :\**

 __


	16. Chapter 16 : Come with me

**-Yuno-  
** She rushed to Sazuna. She wasn't sure if she could keep it bottled in long enough to make it to the kitchens.  
She dragged her friend out of the kitchens and to her room, all the while ignoring her demands to tell her what was going on. When she finally did let her friend know, they both screamed with joy. Then they giggled and she didn't even care if Momoka heard.  
"Sazuna?" She said, with a faraway look in her eyes.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I love him."  
"There is no _think_ , Yuno. You either do, or don't. " She smiled at her friend. "You just can't help these things."  
"What should I do, Sazuna?"  
"Put up a fight, I suppose. Let him know how you feel."  
" _Are you CRAZY?_ I bet he'll think that I'm one of his fan girls. _"  
_ "Then how about you let him know through your actions? Make him something."  
"Like what?"  
"Just make him a handkerchief or something. You're good at embroidery!"  
Yuno's eyes shined with inspiration. She knew just what to do. 

The next day she heard that a friend of Lady Shuurei's had arrived and she was to join the family for lunch. When she went to the dining hall, she had to physically force her mouth to not hang open.  
She was shocked for two reasons.  
Number 1; the woman would give Momoka a run for her money, the way she was dressed.  
Number 2; she was practically glued to Geun Tae's arm.  
She had to resist the urge to smash a plate over the woman's head; instead she put on her regular smile and served them food. Her mood improved when she saw that he was trying to pry himself from her grip.

 **-Geun Tae-  
** "C'mon Geun Tae, let's have some fun. I bet you haven't had a woman in a while now." She whispered in his ear.  
What she said had a certain ring of truth to it, he hadn't slept with a woman since he had been bethroed to Yura. Geun Tae was not anything if not faithful. During his albeit brief engagement, he had not so much as thought of another woman. And now he had an altogether different reason for remaining chaste.  
"Not interested." He grumbled, placing his hand onto her face. His only solace was that Yuno had seen him trying to get away from her.  
"Oh?" Ayano sounded impressed. "Finally found someone?" she asked, immediately releasing and putting some distance between them.  
His mouth hung open. First Joo Doh, then his sister and now _Ayano?_ Was he really so obvious? It seemed the only people who didn't know, were his mother and the woman in question.  
" Something like that." He answered dismissively.  
"Who is it? Someone at the castle?"  
"I really don't see why I have to answer that question." He said, bluntly. But it didn't seem she was going to back off.  
"Oh? So it is then. A staff member? A lady-in-waiting, maybe."  
Geun Tae tensed. The guesses were too close.  
"Well, I feel good for you. But, It's a shame that you've let Shuurei in on it. I'm willing to bet my life she is going to play match maker. That's going to be annoying beyond belief."  
He snorted in agreement. 

Later when she left he found himself in the presence of his sister.  
"Now that wasn't _so_ bad."  
"Shut up."  
"The spring festival is in three days' time. Are you going?" She said, changing the subject.  
"Yeah, as the defending champion, I have to be there. Though, I'm surprised that the coward of a king would even allow the sparring festival. His fondness for Hak might have something to do with it." He smiled.  
She returned it. "I'll be coming too, this time. Though I must warn you, the kid fights like a man. They call him a genius with a weapon."  
"He's an eleven year old, Shuurei. Stop exaggerating."  
"It will be lonely, though, for you. Chul-Rang is going home for a few days and I will be busy with my husband."  
"Who says I'll be lonely?" With a sly smile on his face.  
"Who are you going to have fun with? Joo Doh?" She asked, and then when understanding struck her, her mouth formed an 'O'.  
He smiled at her excitedly.  
"You are taking _her?_ That is the best idea! Ever!" She squealed. "My. God! Why didn't _I_ think of it? Did you ask her, though?"  
"No, but I don't see why she would refuse."  
"You are nervous." She saw straight through his lie.  
His shoulders slumped in defeat. "A little. No one wants to be rejected."  
"I don't think she will. I think she likes you, Geun Tae."  
"I hope that's the case." He sighed.  
"Now _go._ We have to leave tomorrow morning."  
He sighed, getting up, and though he would never admit it, his heart was pounding. 

**-Yuno-**  
She was ranting to Sazuna about the woman who had shown up out of nowhere.  
" _I mean you should have_ seen _the way she was holding him. She didn't have any shame. She was practically stroking his chest with her perfectly manicured nails."_ She ranted, pacing in Sazuna's room _  
_Sazuna watched, just amused.  
"Jealousy isn't a very becoming emotion, Yuno."  
"But, Sazuna!"  
"Step up your game! If you won't tell him how you feel, then at least _show_ him. Try and seduce him a little."  
Yuno turned red at the suggestion, though she had no idea the General was already _too_ attracted to her to need any kind of encouragement.  
"I-I w-wouldn't even know h-how to."  
Sazuna turned around and opened a drawer, taking out a small pile of books. She handed them to Yuno.  
"Here, educate yourself."  
"What?" Yuno looked at her in confusion.  
"Just go and read them."  
"But-"  
"Go." Sazuna said, shooing her away. 

Yuno returned to her personal quarters and as per instructions opened the book and began to read.  
It had seemed normal at first, but as the story progressed Yuno understood why Sazuna kept them hidden in a drawer. The books were of a rather mature nature.  
 _He slipped the robes off the shoulders of his companion, his hand snaking in between her thighs.  
"My-my Lord?" The woman asked, hesitant.  
"Trust me." He growled as he-  
_Yuno shut the book close in embarrassment. Her cheeks were flushed and her body felt heated, somewhat reminiscent of the time she had seen Geun Tae without his shirt.  
She threw the book away, only to snatch it up again. She cracked it open, and with an embarrassed fascination, began to read again.  
She now had a word for the warmth she felt whenever she as near Geun Tae; _lust_. 

She was so absorbed in the book that she lost track of time, and before she knew it, it was late afternoon. A quick rap on her door had her snapping the book shut, and in a panicked hurry she shoved it in her drawer.  
"Uh? Yuno?" His voice rang from `outside her door and a shiver ran down her spine; the contents of the book still fresh in mind. She was still breathing heavily.  
"Ye-yes?" She asked, trying to expel the impure thoughts from her mind. She opened the door and let him in.  
"Are you doing anything next week?"  
"Besides the usual? I don't think so. May I ask, why are you inquiring? Geun Tae-sama?"  
"Ah, that's because….that's…um.." He scrunched his nose, as though he was unable to think or find the right words.  
 **-Geun Tae-  
**  
The minute he had seen her, with a flushed face and a heaving chest, all other things fled his mind except for the _need to have_ _her_.  
She asked why he was there and he had himself forgotten. He shook his head and organized his thoughts.  
"Do you want to come with me to the spring festival? In the capital, I mean."  
Her eyes widened in an unadulterated sort of joy. She smiled at him so brightly; she could have outshone the sun.  
"Yes! I would love to! Thank you _so_ much, Geun Tae-sama!" She threw her arms around him, still smiling.  
It would only be later that she would realize how inappropriate it actually was, for a woman of her status to just hug the general. But, then again, their relationship was beyond anything normal.  
That night, they both went to sleep happy.


	17. Chapter 17 : The Capital

**-Yuno-  
** The capital was just as beautiful, if not more, as she remembered. Her eyes were wide as she took it all in, the main square was decorated with crimson banners bearing the royal crest. When she inhaled, the delicious aromas of various local delicacies assaulted her nose. Her cheeks were rosy and her smile wide as she looked at the fast approaching parade of lavishly clothed officers from the Royal Regiment.  
They passed her and the sound of trumpets and drums drowned out Geun Tae's small rebuke to not wander out of his sight. She was completely mystified.  
"It's amazing." She said, barely above a whisper. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye, followed by many, many more.  
 _Huh? Why am I crying?_ She thought, sniffling. _What is Geun Tae-sama going to think?  
_ His hand slipped into hers and he ran his thumb over her fingers reassuringly. Her cheeks flamed and her heart raced.  
He brought his lips close to her ear. _Oh dear gods._  
"It's okay to cry. It's really inspiring; to see the men marching in union. It symbolises the strength of our army."  
She just nodded mutely.  
Later they roamed the festival aimlessly, their hands still entwined. They were often the focus of suspicious glances that lingered for far more than a few seconds, but they both couldn't have cared less.  
Her tears, long gone, were replaced with a smile that became brighter with each passing moment.

 **-Geun Tae-**

Being in love was the best thing that had ever happened to him, he concluded, as they walked on hand in hand as the setting sun painted the sky a warm crimson. The world seemed to fade out before her, nothing was as bright as she.  
He inhaled deeply, just revelling in the feeling. He was becoming more and more convinced that, perhaps, Yuno felt the same way about him as she did for her.  
They reached the Inn where she was staying and he, reluctantly, let go of her hand.  
"Will I see you at the sparring contest tomorrow?" His question was asked in a hopeful and childlike manner.  
"Of course!" She answered in jovial manner. "You and Father both are participating."  
"Have you told him that you are here?"  
"No, I want it to be surprise."  
" Then I guess I'll see you?"  
"Yes!" before he turned around, she called out him again. "I have something for you."  
She pulled out a small piece of embroidered cloth. A handkerchief.  
She pointed first to the lavender flower on it and then the pin in her hair. "It's a return gift. And also a good luck charm. I hope you win."  
 _Dear gods, I love you._  
He smiled at her.  
"I love it." Repeating what she had said to him but a few days ago.

After a final farewell, he left to his personal quarters in the palace.

The following morning, he was standing in the stalls behind the army's official practise grounds. His sword was sheathed at his side and he, dressed rather casually despite Joo Doh's nagging, nevertheless was drawing the attentions of veterans and amateurs alike. He had the natural confidence and the air of a tiger crouching, ready to kill its prey. His confident smirk, broad shoulders and piercing eyes sent were enough to send challengers scrambling in the other direction.  
A sudden glint of metal caught his eye. A Hsu Quindío was moving across the crowd, seemingly without a bearer. His eyebrows quirked in interest.  
"Hey! Watch it!" The voice, though loud belonged surely to a child. It seemed to be coming the general direction of the fearsome weapon.  
 _Ah. Mundeok's grandson._  
He watched as the eleven year old, raven haired boy approached him, the weapon balanced effortlessly in one hand.  
Geun Tae was impressed.  
"Lord Geun Tae." He nodded towards him, his tone respectful and formal.  
"Hak." He replied.  
"It's a fine day for a spar." The child made an attempt at conversation.  
"Yes." He nodded. "Though I am surprised the king allowed it."  
"It's an important part of our tradition, he would ban it if he could without causing a public uproar." Hak replied with a bored sigh.  
"And how is the princess?"  
"She is well, I believe she will be attending."  
As if right on cue, a tuft of crimson hair came bounding their way, followed by a blonde one.  
"HAK!" the young princess exclaimed, waving rather enthusiastically.  
"Good luck." Said the frail boy to her right. The Earth Tribe General recognized him as Soo-Won, the son of his mentor.  
"Hak, you better not lose." She warned him.  
"Of course not!" He exclaimed, the faintest trace of a blush across his cheeks.

"PRINCESS!" Joo Doh came into the stall, furious.  
"Cripes." The heiress exclaimed. "He found us."  
"I guess I'll see you later, Hime."  
"Yeah, bye." 

Just then the announcer called him out, and he gathered his gear and unsheathed his sword and walked into the arena with the strut of a champion and he was greeted by roars of approval and admiration from thousands. It was a glorious feeling, he inhaled the smell of grime and sand and sweat. This was a battle field. This was his turf and there were only few could match him here.  
 _Ah, it's been a while._  
His wolfish grin had returned to his lips and his eyes had locked onto his opponent. No, his prey. The shaking youth charged clumsily and he dodged, parrying his assault with a flick of his wrist. The attacker seemed panicked, another lazy flick of his wrist sent the sword flying out of the youth's hands.  
The crowd rose in a roar of praise and applause and in their midst he spotted Yuno, clapping for him with all her might. His heart warmed. He reached into his pocket and squeezed the handkerchief and then raised his hand in victory. He let out a loud whoop and the crowd returned it with equal enthusiasm.  
 _This is the life._


	18. Chapter 18

**A special thanks to:  
Mari-Chan N, Ava K Kuran, Kpanda100, ejbeato31, yayaya14, mutemuia, chibivampire, Aria Moresgnite, Queen Larisi, OniKushita, A furry Cat, ElysseRavenRose12, TCH321, Jubchilli, Lenore, Krystal Sonata, Just an average dude, migiri, cdw92, keurayon, Eion 1783, stardust 18, Angel Areil, Lady Krueger, Shabondy, Empress Fishy . For following and\or favouriting.**

 **-Yuno-  
** She had stars in her eyes. It was like she was fourteen years old again, waiting anxiously for her father to come on to the field. Every single battle was enthralling in its own right. She had met her father a little before, and he had been rather pleased to see her. She had wished him luck and had gone to her seat. He had fought so well, she hadn't thought that it would get any better than that. And then _he_ stepped out onto to the field and the world seemed to fade into the background. It was only him and no one else. He owned the battle field and within a few _minutes_ the battle was over, and his opponent stood stunned and then the arena erupted into cheers.  
She wished that she could draw his expression and save it for ever. He was in his element and almost no one dominate him.  
There were several others who caught her attention, including the sons of the Fire tribe General and General Joo Doh of the sky tribe.  
As the day progressed, she saw a small boy take out men twice his size. _That must be the grandson of General Muen Dok._ She concluded, remembering what Geun Tae had told her about the talented young boy.  
He was good, very good in fact. He moved like lightening; quick, threatening, precise and powerful.  
She was worried for Geun Tae when she saw him take down the son of the Fire Tribe. When the battle finished, a hard earned victory on the part of Hak, he was heaving with exhaustion. He had made it to the final round. Her father, unfortunately, lost in the semi-finals.  
The commentator then announced one of the semi-final rounds, between a water tribe soldier and Geun Tae and she felt as though her heart had sunk to bottom of her chest. They were both good, but Geun Tae had fought Joo Doh just a while before and he was absolutely fatigued.

 **-Geun Tae-  
**

_Bloody hell, not this guy!_ He couldn't help but think to himself, as he shook off the exhaustion. He studied his opponent carefully; a young, well-built man from the water tribe.  
 _Or maybe I am just getting old.  
_ The horn blew, the match commenced and the man attacked in a flash. Geun Tae barely parried. He took a step back, twisted his sword and freed himself from the attack. His opponent lunged again and Geun Tae stepped swiftly to the side, dodging the assault and raising his leg to kick his competitor. His knee deftly made contact with the other man's stomach, making him double over. But in a matter of seconds the man was back on his feet. Geun Tae grimaced, _Just stay down, will you? I have a woman to impress.  
_ His eyes searched for Yuno and locked with worry-ridden orbs. He winked reassuringly. He had it under control.  
That is, until his rival charged again and Geun Tae wasn't fast enough. It happened in less than a second, his sword flew out of his hand and landed at his feet and then his hand started to throb. He was bleeding. But no matter, he clenched his hand to stop the bleeding and picked up the sword with his left.  
The poor soldier was a bit taken aback, both by the fact he had injured a General and the said Generals instantaneous recovery. Geun Tae took that moment to knock the sword out of his hand, then pin him to the ground. The man struggled but Geun Tae didn't move an inch and finally the poor fellow raised his arm in defeat.  
He went back into the stalls, his hand slowly dripping with blood.  
 _It's deeper than I thought. I can't fight properly in the final round._  
Once inside, much to his (rather pleasant) surprise, he found Yuno, gripping a medical kit.  
"Yuno?" He extended his hand, reaching for the kit.  
"Please refrain from moving too much, you will lose blood." She cut him off sharply.  
He let himself be ushered onto a seat. She took his hand and applied a cream onto it.  
"It will stop infection." She explained and he nodded, not missing the way her voice cracked a little.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, wondering why she was so upset.  
"Yes, yes. Just a little shaken up. I feel as though it's sort of my fault, your injury."  
He laughed, heartily then ruffled her hair in an affectionate manner.  
"These things happen, my dear." He reassured. "If anything I shouldn't have let myself be so easily dazzled by you." He added, winking.  
"I-I, um," She stuttered, unable to find an answer and, quite frankly, rather flustered.  
"Thank you for worrying, Yuno."  
"I-it's not a problem, I really couldn't help it." She muttered, looking away to hide the blush that was reddening her cheeks. "Thank _you,_ for letting me come with you."  
"I like having you near me, Yuno. You are-"  
His words were interrupted by announcement for the next and final round. Lee Geun Tae pitted against Son Hak.  
"I shall take my leave now, Geun Tae-sama, and please, do be careful."  
"Always." He said, jokingly and she shot him a glare. 

**-Yuno-  
** She watched in dismay as Hak waved his arms triumphantly, while Geun Tae stuck out his hand for a congratulatory handshake. She had expected as much after seeing that nasty gash on his hand, but her heart couldn't help but sink a little as she saw him walk back into the stalls.  
In the meantime, her father had seated himself beside her.  
"You were watching with quite the excitement." He observed and she jumped in surprise.  
"R-really? Was I?"  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were blushing. But you 'hate' his lordship, don't you?"  
Suddenly recalling several angry letters written to home after her return, she flushed even deeper.  
"Well, uh-" _How exactly do you tell your father that you are in love with his superior?_  
"I'll leave you for now. Wait for me by the entrance."  
 _That certainly makes things a little less awkward._  
"I will be waiting." She gave him an affectionate peck on the cheek and he enveloped her in a hug. 

**-Geun Tae-  
** He had just gotten out of his battle gear and was preparing to hit a tavern or a hot spring to unwind when he heard a sharp rap on his door.  
"Come in."  
The door creaked open and he came face to face with Lieutenant Mizihuki Shou, Yuno's father.  
"Can I do something for you, Shou?"  
His expression was dead serious and Geun Tae was becoming a little apprehensive.  
"I have something to say to you." He stated. "Not as a Lieutenant to his General, but as a father to another man."  
And Geun Tae's heart sunk.  
 _He's here to tell me to stay the hell away from Yuno. Is it because of the kiss? It was so long ago.  
_ His brain was coming up with ways to reply before the man had even opened his mouth.  
"What is my daughter to you, exactly?"  
"Huh?"  
"Because see, she doesn't know exactly how lecherous men can be." He continued, his blazing eyes staring in to Geun Tae's confused ones. "So, know this, my Lord, if you intend to use her for your entertainment or if you hurt her in anyway, I. Will. Kill. You."  
Relief flooded through Geun Tae.  
"Your daughter, to me, is probably the only woman I have ever loved in my entire life. She fascinates me, she changes me and she makes me love her all the more every time I see her. If I ever make the absolutely foolishmistake of hurting her, you are more than welcome to drive my own sword through me."  
Shou looked stunned but then a smile slowly crept up his face. He bowed deeply.  
"I hope you forgive me for being this over-bearing. My wife and daughters are my world."  
"I understand completely. No harm done Shou."  
"I shall take my leave." He said and turned towards the door. "Ah, and one more thing, my lord; she's waiting by the entrance."  
Now Geun Tae was smiling too.  
"Thank you, Shou. You are truly a good man."


	19. Chapter 19 : Kissed

- **Yuno-  
** They were walking to her inn, in a comfortable silence. Her father had, apparently, become busy so Geun Tae was escorting her back. He had draped his cloak over her shoulders and his hand was resting on her back as he led her through the crowd. Every time she inhaled, she could smell the scent that was his alone.  
She was trying to resolute herself. Yes, she would tell him today.  
Someone pushed past her, roughly and she tripped backward, almost falling to the ground but his arms wrapped themselves around her waist. He pulled her closer to himself and steadied her.  
"Watch where you're going, you bastard!" He growled at the passer-by, who was now too far way to really be able to hear.  
He turned, frowning.  
"It's alright." She mumbled, squeezing his fingers. The inn was just up ahead. 

**-Geun Tae-  
** _Just man up. How hard can it be? Just say it.  
_ "Yu-" He was about to speak when some _asshole_ decided it would be appropriate to push her. _Hard._  
She stumbled and he just caught her.  
Before he knew it they were at doors of her inn.  
"I guess I shall go inside now." She said, rather awkwardly. _  
_The atmosphere had become oddly tense.  
"Wait. Yuno."  
"Yes?"  
"I want to take you somewhere. I will be here in an hour."  
Her complexion seemed to deepen.  
"I-I." Her eyes seemed to widen. "Very well." 

And so they, after he had bathed and dressed, were walking arm in arm to a meadow by the castle. The grass gave off a sweet scent and the fireflies flew gracefully in front of them, small dots of glowing jade. Far in the distance, the celebrations raged on and the faint noises reached Geun Tae's ears.  
"This. This is-" She seemed to be at a loss for words.  
"Beautiful, yes." He completed her sentence. "But." He smiled. "Not as beautiful as you, my darling." 

**-Yuno-**

 _His darling.  
_ Her heart was thumping in her ears, she felt her throat close up.  
"Now, I didn't bring you here to flatter you, no matter deserving you may be of it." His smile was touching his eyes. "My mother and my father would come here to watch the fireworks. This is the best place to see them."  
She vaguely remembered telling him that she loved the fireworks as a child when she had told him about her love for the festival. It touched her deeply that he had cared to remember.  
"I don't know what to say." She said, gazing lovingly into his eyes. She could feel the tension growing between them.  
"You don't have to say anything, Yuno." He said, his tone nervous. "I, however, do have something to say to you."  
It seemed as though her body had willed itself to raise herself upon her toes and to briefly press her lips against his right cheek.  
And it happened in an instant, as if they both knew what to do. She pulled back, he pulled her back and they kissed.  
Slowly, their lips moved against each other's as if that was what they were created to do. He was warm and welcoming and fierce at the same time. Uncontrollable desire gnawed just below the surface.  
She pulled away, breathless and she could feel his laboured breathing against her face.  
"I love you." She said, barely above a whisper.  
"And I love you." He murmured, before he brought his lips down on hers again.  
In the distance she heard the sound of the fireworks illuminating the sky. 

She didn't care.


	20. Chapter 20

His dreams had never done her any justice. His thoughts were muddled and his body was on _fire._  
He was _so consumed_ by her that he couldn't think until she pulled away, leaving him starved for more.  
"Yuno" He groaned, leaning in for one more. She met him with equal fervour and once again the world dissolved into a blur.


	21. Chapter 21 : Always and Forever

**My god! I HAVE BEEN SOOOOOOOO BUSSYYYYYYYY. Damn. I had exams and then there was a wedding and then my grandfather passed away…So I haven't been able to work on the story for a while. Forgive me.  
Thank you to all the people who have followed and favourite this story. You are literally the best people ever. Reviewers, thank you for your support. This is the final chapter and I have absolutely loved working on this couple and I need to read some stuff about them. I would really like for someone else to write a fic too. Do you guys know any? Also, I saw that page where Joo Doh confronts Geun Tae before the wedding when he thinks Yuno is fifteen and I **_**had**_ **to add that.  
Enjoy. **

- **Yuno-  
** She was a bit flustered as the ladies in waiting fussed over her hair. She would never be able to get used to the feeling of being treated like… _nobility._ Occasionally it would happen that she would walk to her old room before she remembered that she did not live their anymore.  
 _The General's fiancé….huh? How did this even happen?  
_ Her door opened and, unannounced, Sazuna entered her room.  
"Yo, Yuno-chan!"  
"Sazuna!" She greeted her friend with a wide smile.  
"Are you nervous? It's the day before your wedding, after all."  
"I am _shaking._ " She laughed. "I can barely make my feet move."  
"Will you remember a poor old commoner like me when you become the head of this palace? _Lady_ Yuno."  
"Don't mock me, Sazuna! I would never forget you."  
"Hey-hey, Yuno-chan?" Sazuna spoke, and Yuno _really_ didn't like the look on her face.  
"What is it?" She asked, cautiously.  
"Tell me all the juicy, _steamy_ -"  
"SAZUNA, SHUT UP!"  
Sazuna just smirked, obviously pleased with herself. 

"I _swear to god,_ you bastard." A voice snarled right outside her door. "I have been waiting for the better part of an hour for you to-" The person opened the door and stopped mid-sentence as he realized that the object of his fury was not inside the room. The dark haired man stared at her for a few seconds, as though he was in shock.  
Yuno thought that his anger would dispel when he saw that whoever he was looking for was not there, but that man just stood there. He was oddly silent as he stared at her completely horrified.  
 _Am I looking that bad?_  
" _You_ are the bride?" He asked in a low voice, finally.  
"Yes?" She replied, a bit hesitant. She shot a confused glance at Sazuna who seemed to be equally bemused.  
His face turned pale with rage. He turned around and stomped off.  
"What was that about?" Sazuna asked.  
"I don't know." 

**-Geun Tae-  
** He had to confess, he knew that putting off Joo-Doh would not end well for him. Yet seeing him all worked up and in an absolute _fury_ did amuse him. He watched as the man practically stomped up to him and came to a halt in front. He crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I have always thought you were a damn bastard."  
Geun Tae raised an eyebrow, not exactly sure where the conversation was going.  
"But never" The sky tribe general continued "have I thought you a pervert."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The woman you are going to marry. She is a _child._ "  
"It's fine isn't it? She's nineteen, almost twenty."  
Joo Doh jaw dropped and Geun Tae held back a snort of laughter as the former turned red with embarrassment.  
" _Oh."_ He just said. "She looks like she's fifteen. I almost had a heart attack."  
"Why?"  
"It would give me reason to lose the small amount of respect I have for you."  
"You respect me."  
"I lose a little every time I see you." Was the solemn reply. Geun Tae laughed heartily, yes it would be fun to have Joo Doh at the wedding.  
"Also, that tea you served me was absolutely disgusting. Are you sure it wasn't a ploy to poison me?"  
"Ah, if only it were that easy. "He replied with a good humoured grin. "Will you stay for the wedding tomorrow?"  
"You suppose I came all the way over from Kuuto just to yell at you?"  
"I certainly wouldn't be surprised."  
" _Bastard._ " He growled. "I suppose you only wish for me to stay so that you can flaunt your marriage to me."  
"I suppose that it would be among the merits of having you stay. But really, I would like to have my friend attend."  
"Very well."

The following day Geun Tae was dressed in lavish robes, perfumed by the best of incenses available. The whole city was invited to wedding of their beloved general. The General was led along a path covered in rose petals to a raised platform that could be viewed by all in the crowd. On his way upward he saw Yura and her husband, Yuno's parents(who seemed to be on the verge of tears), Chul Rang and his parents. The courtyard was absolutely filled with people, many of whom he suspected had travelled from various parts of the province. In one of the front rows he spotted Joo Doh and Mundeok.  
 _So he's come too._  
From the platform, he observed as the crowd settled down and the bell began to ring, announcing the arrival of his bride.  
And his jaw dropped when he saw her and the crowd fell into an awed silence. She was donned in an exquisite gold and red dress, her hair done up with beautiful ornaments, among which he spotted his gift. She took her place at his side and he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"You look absolutely stunning, Yuno."  
He watched her turn red and widen her smile, enjoying the fact that he could make her blush.  
Yes, he would keep her happy, always.  
And she would do the same for him.

It was the best day of their lives.


	22. Chapter 22 Epilogue Part 1

As time passes, the lovesickness fades. That is not to say he loves her any less than the day he married her, no, if anything he loves her more today than he did yesterday and will love her more tomorrow than he does today. But they become more comfortable, more secure with each other and the need for grand gestures of affection fades. It is enough for him that she stays up for him no matter how late into the night he works. It is almost a habit now, coming into his quarters to find her sitting up, expectant, and then laying his head on her lap and letting out an exhausted sigh. She uses one hand to run her fingers through his hair and he entwines his with the other and tells her about his day. She listens keenly, offering advice every now and again; her intelligence no longer surprises him. He often seeks her advice when his advisors prove to be unhelpful and finds solutions in what she counsel offers. He waits for her before taking any meal and accompanies her when she goes to visit her parents. When he sleeps, his body unconsciously angles itself so that she can fit against him; he finds comfort in the feel of her breath against his chest and her arm around his waist.  
He does not claim that they are the perfect couple, they have their arguments and disagreements, and they have their low points.  
He still remembers their first fight though he can't recall _exactly_ what it was about, the matter had seemed completely trivial to him. But he remembers her reaction. It was the day he had learnt that the sweet woman was as unstoppable as a hurricane when she was angry. He had been yelled at and then effectively kicked out of _his own_ quarters. His mother was completely unsympathetic, understanding precisely why Yuno was upset, and refused to talk to him until he apologized. (He wasn't sure what it was he was apologizing for, but he loved his mother and he loved his wife, so it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.)

He remembers the first time she got sick, and _dear lord,_ it was an ordeal he never wanted to repeat. She had been infected by a disease that had caused quite an epidemic in Awa and other port towns, and the death toll was discouragingly high.  
It had nearly scared the life out of him, watching her. She had been too weak to move, her eyes were always red and swollen and she whimpered in pain every time someone made physical contact. Her temperature skyrocketed during the most odd hours and he spent many nights tending to her, talking to her in an effort to calm her down. Her ladies-in-waiting insisted that he let them take care of her but only was he was too exhausted to even think would he relinquish his position by her side. He wept with relief when the family physician told him that she had begun to show signs of recovery.

His plans rearrange themselves to include her and he makes decisions after contemplating how they would affect her, he knows what she likes and dislikes, and he adores every flaw that she has. She has cemented herself into his life, but that, he supposes, is what marriage _is._

Marriage, he learns, is unique to every individual. He does not understand the lives of those men that crawl into taverns to complain to their friends about their wives, nor does he understand the lives of those men who consider their wives as their property and nothing more, and he is glad that he never will.

No, he does not claim that they are perfect, but it is doubtless that they are perfect for each other.

 **(A/N)**

 **Surprise? I got bored and ended up writing a two-part epilogue. I did not intend to write this, but my procrastination levels are so off the charts that instead of studying for finals I am doing this. Part two will be up soon, thanks for the support, leave a comment below.**


	23. Chapter 23 : Epilogue Part 2

As time passes, she notices that her love for him matures as she does. It is different from her adoration for the handsome general when she did not know him and it is not exactly like the way she loved him when she kissed him that fateful night in the capital. She loves him without the constant need to tell him so, she loves him more comfortably. And her love grows stronger by every passing day.  
She can't sleep without his warmth, so she waits for him when he works late and she likes it when he comes into _their_ room, exhausted, but insists on spending time telling her about his day and asking about hers. She feels proud when he comes to _her_ for solutions to problems his advisers cannot solve and she blushes with pride when he remarks on her intelligence.

She knows that he makes a conscious effort to spend as time with her as possible, and that thought fills her with adoration. She also notices that despite the fact that he despises her tea, (she is fairly sure that that was what their first ever argument had been about, it had escalated more than she had intended) he encourages all the guests to try it and truth be told she finds it endearing. She also loves the fact that whenever he goes out of town he brings back a small gift for her.  
"I looked at it and thought about you." He says, shrugging in his nonchalant way, and her heart swells with affection every time.

She cannot remember a time that she was in more pain than the time she was sick. It hurt to even breathe and she was confined to bed for more than two weeks. She does not remember much of anything during that time, except for the feel of his hand in hers and his voice soothing her fears. He gave her the will to cling to her life and she likes to think that it was his presence and constant companionship that spurred her recovery.

Sometimes, she wonders what it would have been like if Yura had been one of those girls who were after the fortune and the title that came along with marriage to the general. She finds it difficult to swallow, the thought of him being with another woman. It's not jealousy, no, but a sense of _wrong._ There could be no else for him like there would never be anyone for her. But naturally, she does not boast that they are flawless, because they do indeed have their flaws and their disagreements. They just accept the flaws as part of the one they love, as something that makes them, _them._

She will never understand the lives of those women who gather together at parties to complain and nitpick over the flaws of their spouses, nor will she understand those women who sacrifice all for money. She will never know what it is like to be the wife of a tyrant who thinks that women are just decorative dolls who have enough brains to mutter pretty words of no real consequence. And she is all the more glad for it.

No, they are not the perfect couple, but they are perfect for each other.

 **(A/N)  
** **Well, i feel an overwhelming sense of satisfaction. I feel like this was a much better ending than my final chapter, no?  
** **As always, thank you for the support.**


End file.
